Warning: Hot! Handle with Care
by ImNotAfraidOfTheBigBadWolf
Summary: Paul wants Bella. Even with her secret past and secrets. But will she let him have her? But what happens when Paul find out the truth? And the pack finds out about them? Chaos ensues. Rated M for Language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATED (March 5- Hey everyone I'm really sorry for taking forever to update. RL got in the way. And I had some troubles with my fanfic account. I had trouble signing in and every time I tried to upload it chapter it wouldn't upload and the format kept going back, anyways it's all good and I will continue updating again. Vote on my poll, please.)**

Title: **Warning: Hot! Handle with Care**

Rating: M for language and sex

Pairing: Bella and Paul

A/N: A huge thank you to Pooks79 for fixing my mistakes. I own nothing, all rights go to SM.

* * *

><p>Important info:<p>

- Bella was a virgin when she met Paul.

-Bella never meet and she never slapped him but she heard about him from Jacob.

- Bella and Paul are both twenty years old.

- Paul doesn't know that Bella ex was Edward Cullen.

- The whole story is set in a different time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

He stood by the doorway, his emerald eyes watching and fixated on my every move as he leaned against the large frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out and he then pursued his pink lips together hard. I huffed angrily and stood up.

"Please Bells, stay. We can fix this."

"No _Edward_ we can't." I stressed out.

"And don't call me Bells, only my friends and family get to do that." I snapped at him.

I whipped opened the closet door and pulled out my suitcase. I began pulling my clothes off the hangers and throwing them into my purple polka dotted suitcase. I walked to the bathroom with Edward trailing behind me. I grabbed my toothbrush and some other toilettes of mine. I walked back out and shoved it into my suitcase. I heard Edward let out a sigh as he followed me. I grabbed my glasses and a bracelet on the night table, a flash of silver and gold caught my eye and I stopped and looked up.

It was a photo of Edward and I with the rest of the Cullen's. We were standing in front of the house with smiles on our faces. It was my favorite photo. Now that I think about it, the smiles were forced and that no one was touching each other, there was a certain length of space between the rest of the Cullen's and me.

My heart clenched painfully at the notion and in a heat furry I threw the frame across the room. Traitors. They had all betrayed me. How did I not notice? They all knew what was going on but didn't say a word. They looked me in the eye and lied straight to my face. They were supposed to be my family.

I turned my angered stare back at him and noticed he was now stationed at the door with his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his lips.

Son of bi ... Argh!

Anger began to boil in my veins, my skin crawled, I was suddenly disgusted by the sight of him. My hands clenched into fists behind me and all I wanted to do was pick the closest thing to me up and throw it at him. I wanted to beat him senseless but I know it would have been a bad choice. That bastard doesn't even care. I had to get out of here before the rest of the Cullen's came back. I picked up my heavy suitcase and Edward moved away from the door giving me space. I walked downstairs with Edward following behind me. I turned to him and sighed.

"Goodbye Edward." I said.

I flinched as the door behind me slammed shut. My lip quivered slightly and my eyes watered. I held my head high and walked out the door. I sighed and took the walk of shame down the street dragging my heavy, thirty pounds suitcase along my side.

Halfway home the sky began to rumble loudly. I looked up towards the sky and groaned.

"Not today, please not today." I begged.

I groaned as it began pouring rain. The weather was totally fitting for the mood I was in, dark and cloudy. By the time I was out of the forest I realized I was in La Push and thankfully it had stopped raining. I stopped in my tracks when I spotted a café. I began walking in the direction of the café. I pushed the door open and a bell rang. All the attention turned towards me and people began staring and pointing. Other than the uncomfortable and thick tension between me and everyone else, the café looked and felt homey. It was small and it smelt like peppermint.

"May I sit somewhere private?" I asked the waitress as she waved me over.

"Of course," she said, eyeing me and my suitcase.

I choose a private and secluded booth. The waitress waved me over and I followed her. I ignored the eyes on my back and entered the booth. I heard a clicking sound and I looked up startled. A woman in her forties walked in. She was beautiful, she had tanned skin and dark brown eyes. She had a look of concern etched on her face and I ignored it.

"Are you alright hun?" she asked me.

"I'm great," I paused. "May I order?" I asked.

She cleared her throat and took out a notepad.

"Of course." She said as she handed me a menu.

I avoided looking her in the eye and I flipped through the menu while she stood by the door and waited patiently.

"A small coffee and a Canadian bacon sandwich," I said.

"Okay." she said as she wrote it down. "So small coffee and Canadian bacon?"

I nodded and I kept my eyes train on the salt and pepper shaker as I waited for her to leave. She held her hand out and I handed her back the menu.

"Thank you." she said.

Once I heard the door to the booth shut I instantly felt relieved. I waited only a few minutes and before I knew it she was back with my food.

"Thank you," I said.

I drank the bitter coffee in a gulp without any sugar and I ate the sandwich in a few bites, practically inhaling it. After I finished eating, I sat there for a while not knowing what I was going to do. I didn't know whether to call the waitress over or wait for her to come over. I closed my eyes for just a second and leaned against the bench seat. I heard a tap, the door open and a head popped in. I sat and rubbed my eyes realizing I had fallen asleep. I looked up and saw that it was empty, everyone had already left. It was pitch black outside.

"We are about to close up in five minutes, you have to leave. Sorry hun," she apologized.

I nodded and cleaned up after myself. I grabbed my stuff and left. I had been walking for what seemed like hours and before I could rest a loud scream halted my movements.

"Wait!"

I turned around, scared out of my mind.

"Oh." I said.

It was the women earlier from the café.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

I looked down and shuffled my feet. "Home."

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"In Forks," I replied back.

I knew I could trust her, it's not like a forty year old women would take advantage of me.

"My son just finished his shift, he could drive you home." she suggested.

"No thank you, it's fine." I answered back.

I turned around and began walking.

"Wait!" she said and grabbed my arm.

I turned around and looked at her shocked.

"Sorry." She hesitated. "Please, it's dark right now and it's not safe for girls like you to be out at a time like this," she stumbled over her words.

I'm not like other girls, I thought in my mind.

I sighed.

"Please?" she begged.

I sighed. "Okay,"

A smile flashed on her face. "Okay, come with me." she said.

I followed her as we walked back to the café and she would constantly turn around a few times just to make sure I was still there and hadn't ran away again.

I sat down on a chair and waited. I know I should have just walked home, but I stay still. I suddenly felt this sudden pull towards the kitchen, like something big was about to happen. I tried ignoring it but I could feel all my emotions beginning to creep back up. I swallowed and pushed it down. A large figure walked out and I gasped. He was tall, buff, muscular and he had russet skin. He reminded me so much of Jacob. He looked upset and grumpy, maybe because his mom forced him to drive me home.

"Mom?" he yelled angrily.

I jumped at the sound of his voice. He noticed my movement and turned his gaze towards me and I blushed looking up at him. His jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide. His eyes changed from angry and annoyed to adoration, love, protection and other things I couldn't seem to describe at that moment.

My cheeks heated up and my heart stuttered forcing me to look away. I looked down and let my hair fall into my face. I took a peek from the hair that was covering my face and I could see that he was still looking at me.

Oh god. I must've had something on my face. I brushed my hand over my face, trying to act casual and then realized I would have looked stupid. He didn't say anything, he just stood there and stared. I finally gather up the courage and opened my mouth to speak.

"Take a picture, it would last longer." I proposed.

But he said something that was unexpected.

"Beautiful." he whispered.

His eyes roamed over me and I suppressed a shiver that almost ran over me. He walked over towards me and with each step he took, my heart went erratic in my chest. Before I could blink he was in front of me.

"Hello," he spoke. His voice was husky and strong.

"Hi." I said.

"I'm Paul." He said.

He held his hand out and I shook it. I gasped as I felt something radiating through me from the tips of my fingers to my toes. It was electrifying.

"I'm Bella." I said as I pulled my hand out of his hand.

His smile faltered.

I heard footsteps and I stepped away from Paul. It was Paul's mom. She took one look at me and then Paul and gasped loudly. I looked at Paul and he rolled his eyes.

"Hi honey. I'm Paul's mom, Elizabeth." She said grinning wildly at me.

Paul gave me a look of adoration.

"Umm…hey I'm Bella," I said.

Paul flashed me a bright smile. I was surprised so I hesitated and then smiled back. Just when I thought his smile couldn't get any wider it did. It was like his smile lit up the entire room.

"Well I better get her home." He said.

"Okay, take care." Elizabeth said to me.

"Thank you." I mumbled in reply.

Elizabeth threw a set of keys to Paul and he caught it.

"Let's go." He said.

I nodded in reply and I followed him to his car with my suitcase. He turned around and for the first time he saw the suitcase and he looked surprised.

"Here, let me help you." He said.

I let him take the suitcase and he picked it up like it was nothing and he put it into the back trunk of his truck. He helped me into his truck, I blushed as his hand accidently brushed up against my breast.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay." I stuttered out.

I sat on the seat and stared at him. I gasped when I realized that he was closer to me that I thought. I stared at his perfect lips and then back into his gorgeous brown eyes and back at to his lips. My heart was pounding and I didn't notice until we were nose to nose. I suddenly had a wave of heat rush through me. There was an ache between my legs and I tried ignoring it but it was getting stronger and harder to ignore. Oh god, it was never like this between Edward and I. Here I was with a guy I just meet and I'm getting aroused.

He looked down for a second and his eyes roamed over my chest. His piercing brown and bold eyes met mine briefly and my heart sped and stuttered for a few beats. I bite my lower lip and Paul let out a growl which surprised me. Before I could blink, he was in the car on top of me. He leaned in and crashed his lips to mine. I felt like I've died and gone to heaven.

I was pale faced with boring hair and brown eyes. I was a plain Jane. But Paul, he was gorgeous, muscular and handsome with his unruly brown hair, a great ass you could bounce quarters off. He was perfect. The kiss was heavenly and it was nothing like I had ever felt before. Our lips moved together in a quick and forceful manner. I ran my hands up his back and he moaned into my mouth. My hands fisted in his hair which earned me a sexy moan from him. We pulled apart gasping and panting for air. He placed kisses along my neck and jaw line. He bites my ear gently and I let out a moan.

"I can smell your sex." He whispered huskily, his eyes were a lot darker now.

Our lips meet once again but gently this time. I was laying on the car seat. I felt his erection between my legs and I grinded up against him and he groaned. I broke the kiss and we pulled away once again. His large and warm hands grasp my face and caressed my cheek. I moved my hands from his shoulders and I wrapped them softly around his neck.

"Do you want too…?" he said and then paused.

"Yes." I breathed heavily.

"Umm…Have you ever?" he stuttered out.

A blush appeared on his russet skin. I chuckled he was so adorable when he was embarrassed.

"No." I said.

I grinned and placed kisses along his jaw line like he did earlier. He groaned and I giggled.

"Have you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

He nodded and froze.

"Should we continue?" he asked.

I ran my hand through his disheveled and gorgeous hair.

"Yes." I paused.

"Please?" I asked.

I gathered up my courage and I took of my shirt. His eyes were dark holding nothing but pure lust and love. Paul kissed me on the lips and unclipped the clasp on my bra. I hung it on the rear view mirror and Paul sucked in a deep breath and let out a growl. I felt comfortable naked around Paul. I wasn't scared at all. Paul obviously knew what he was doing and I was letting him lead. He pushed me down on the seat and attacked my lips, kissing down my neck making his way to my stomach. He hovered over me and cupped my breast in his warm hands and my eyes rolled to the back of my head for a moment.

"Oh god." I moaned.

I could feel the ache growing and growing between my legs. My nipples hardened. He put his mouth on my breast.

"Oh god!" I cried out as he sucked my nipple into his mouth.

My hands tangled into his hair as he circled my nipple with his wet and hot tongue and then switching and doing the same with my other breast. The sensations he was creating shoot right to my core leaving me aching for more.

"You like that baby?" he asked and I moaned in response.

I hitched my legs around his hip and began grinding against him and suddenly he pushed me down.

"Pants. Off. Now." he said huskily.

Paul helped me get off my pant and panties and tossed them into the front seat without looking.

"Lie on your back and spread your legs." He ordered.

I lay back onto the seat again and I lifted my legs over his shoulders. He leaned in and kissed the inside of my thigh.

"Oh god." I moaned as his breath blew into my pubic hair.

"You smell so good." He groaned rubbing his thumb against my clit.

I clutched his head and threw my head back and began panting as he dove his tongue into me. "Shit Paul." I moaned as he nipped, sucked and licked in long and broad strokes at my most private parts. I let out a squeak as he nipped a little too hard. I gripped his hair. He grabbed a hold of my clit and sucked on it. I pushed my hips closer to his face.

"Fuck." I moaned and he growled.

"You…taste…amazing." He moaned.

I gasped at the vibration. I grunted out as I felt this emotion I couldn't comprehend. I moaned, arched my back and was overwhelmed by the pleasure Paul was giving me. I was panting as Paul lapped me up and kissed my thigh. Paul looked and stared deeply into my eyes and our lips meet again and I could taste myself. I angled my head to the side and the kiss deepens. I kissed with all the force I could muster. I explored the caverns of his mouth. His tongue ran across my teeth and under my tongue. I started to push back against his tongue and we fought for dominance. I pulled away for a second, panting and gasping for air.

"Please." I whispered.

"Please what?" he asked teasing.

I whimpered as he cupped both of my breasts. I threw my head back as he pinched my nipples.

"Please what?" he repeated.

"Please…fuck me." I replied back panting.

Paul let out a growl and I could feel his chest rumbling. He pulled away from me for a second and pulled his shoes off and then reached down his back and pulled his t-shirt over his head. I gasped, god he was so perfect. He was a beautiful russet color. I found myself reaching out and touching him, making sure he was solid and real.

Paul pulled me towards him and I buried my face in his shoulder. He smelt amazingly delicious and musky. He got his jeans off completely and my eyes widened at the size of his manhood. Paul grabbed my legs and I wrapped them around his waist. I let out a scream as he entered his straining cock into me. I felt like it was tearing me in half. I didn't know I was crying until Paul kissed my tears away.

"I'm sorry babe." He whispered and nibbled onto my ear.

I panted and clutched onto his shoulders. I tried pulling away but he held onto me tight.

"Sorry." He repeated.

He lowered his head and placed his lips against my neck and I stopped struggling.

"It's okay." I whimpered, still holding my breath.

He pulled out of me slightly and I breathed in. He entered me again pressing up against me and I screamed again. I held his arms as he slammed into me. I began panting as the pain lessened but the aching and tension was still there between my legs. He gripped my ass and thrust into me hard as I let out another scream. It felt heavenly as he thrusted into me again gently.

"Please Pa-Paul." I cried out, wanting him to fuck me.

"Fuck me." I moaned.

He suddenly grabbed my hips and thrusted into me so hard I let out a scream.

"Paul!" I screamed out.

I moaned as he began thrusting into me like a madmen. I began to buck my hips up to meet his thrusts. He was thrusting so hard, I could feel the car shaking and rocking along with our movements. The car was filled with our moans and grunts and the sound of our skin slapping together every time he filled me up.

"Harder." I called out as I pushed my hips out.

"Say my name again." Paul panted out.

"fuuuck Paul." I moaned as he pinched my nipples.

His hands gripped my hips tightly and I knew he was going to cum.

"Fuck Bella." He said breathing heavily.

I felt the familiar tightening sensation in my lower abdomen and I let out a scream as we both come so intensely. I felt his cock pulsate and then twitch inside of me. His face held happiness and pleasure. It was an indescribable feeling. He collapsed on top of me with his cock still buried deep into me. Our limbs were tangled and we were covered in a thick layer of sweat waiting for our pulse to slow down.

"You alright?" he asked breathing heavily as he placed a kiss on neck.

"I'm _great_." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

/N: A huge thank you to Pooks79 for fixing my mistakes. I own nothing, all rights go to SM. Some of you guys were confused after this chapter. After the whole sex in the car thing Paul brought Bella back to his house for another round and it starts off when they wake up the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Glorious and wonderful bliss.

I was lying on the most comfortable bed ever. I smiled widely. I felt like I was on top of the world.

"Ahh." I let out a content sigh as I stretched my arms above my head and collapsed onto a mound of soft pillows.

I felt amazing. Last night was… Oh god! Last night. I panicked as the events came to the forefront of my mind in a quick instant. I turned onto my side but an arm pulled me back preventing me from moving.

"Mmm…Bella."

Shit, Paul. I tried to push his arm off but his iron hold was tight and strong on me. I pray that he wouldn't wake up and shoved his arm off me. I got up and picked up my clothing as quickly and quietly as I could. I groaned as I picked a pair of ripped panties.

"Those were my favorite panties." I whined a little too loud, forgetting that Paul was still asleep in bed.

"Bella?" Paul sleepily asked.

"Shit." I whispered as I covered my mouth with my hand.

I stood still for a moment and held my breath as Paul stir.

"Bella?" Paul asked still half-asleep.

His hands searched the bed for me and I grabbed a pillow and pushed it in between his arms.

"Shh." I whispered. "Good night."

Paul wrapped his arms around the pillow, cuddling with it. With his eyes closed he kissed the pillow.

"Night Bella." He whispered.

I let out a shaky breath when Paul stopped moving. My focus went back to my shirt and pants that were on the floor. They were shredded and torn so I had to borrow clothes from Paul. I tip toed over to his drawers across the room and opened it. I shuffled around the clothing in his drawers. I spotted something neon pink, it obviously wasn't Paul's. I found a bright pink tank top and tiny black shorts but I wasn't going to wear some whore's clothes. I kept looking until I found the smallest shirt and sweatpants I could find.

I put them on and even though it was the smallest sweatpants I could find, the sweatpants were still humongous on me. They looked like those balloon pants Mc Hammer wore in his music video. I flipped the waist band three times, tied the string around the waist band and rolled up the pants making sure I wouldn't trip over them as I walked. I couldn't find my bra so I just put Paul's shirt on which hung just a bit below my knees. I tied the shirt on the side of my waist making sure it fitted me properly. Just before I left, I turned around to look at a sleeping Paul. I bit my lip to stifle a giggle, he was just so adorable.

Paul was cuddling with a pillow. All the anger and sad lines on his face were gone. He looked at peace and a lot younger than he was when he was sleeping. The worry and sadness was gone. I smiled and closed the door behind me as I left. I walked through the hallway and as I turned to the corner, I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I said taking a step back.

"Bella?" she asked looking confused.

My cheeks heated up. "Good morning Elizabeth," I said shyly.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth pressed.

Suddenly the shirt seemed to tight around my neck.

"I—I was just leaving." I replied feeling flustered.

I tugged onto Paul's shirt that I was wearing. This was so embarrassing, bumping into Elizabeth wearing Paul's clothes, she was probably thinking I was some whore.

"Oh okay…sorry," she muttered. "Is… Paul awake?"

"Um ... no." I said fiddling with my hands.

"Oh…well—"

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I said interrupting her.

I needed to get out of here.

"Oh." She said moving out of the way.

I pushed passed her and grabbed my shoes off the rack and closed the door behind me as I left. As soon I was out on the street, I pushed off with my two left feet and began sprinting trying to not trip or fall over. The wind blew hard making my hair whip into my face. I felt like I was flying. I felt free. I began running on the road instead of the sidewalk. It was early in the morning and there weren't any cars on the street yet.

"Bella wait!" A voice yelled out my name, halting my movements.

I walked to the sidewalk away from the streets. I rested one hand on my knee and the other against a tree on the side of the road as I breathed heavily. I turned around and I could see someone running in the distance. I squinted my eyes to get a better look.

"What the fuck…" I muttered out as I saw Paul running.

"Paul?" I asked.

My instincts told me to run but when our eyes met, I froze. I couldn't move. I mentally groaned because I knew that someday soon Paul and I were going to have a talk about what happened, but I didn't think it would be so soon. My heart pounded in my chest with each step he took as I waited for him to catch up. I was still hoping that we didn't have to talk about what had happen yesterday.

"Bella**...**" Paul said huskily making shivers run up my spine.

Our eyes meet again and my heart leaped. He looked so upset. I wanted to wrapped my arms around him and comfort him.

"Paul, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Why did you leave?" he asked. His face genuinely filled with sadness and pain.

"I—I don't know." I said stumbling over my words.

"I guess I was just trying to avoid the awkward morning thing." I said.

"You avoided it alright." He replied.

His gaze held mine for an awkward moment. Unable to stand it much longer, I turned and tried to leave but his panicked voice held me still.

"Where are you going?"

I hesitated, thought and realized that I had nowhere to go. I could go back to Edward's and beg for his forgiveness but I wasn't going to give up my pride and dignity for that. I had already given up so much with Edward, his family and our relationship.

"Bella?" Paul asked.

He waved his hand back and forth in my face. I snapped back to reality and nodded.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Where are you going now?" he asked again.

I huffed and I could see my breath in the cold morning air.

"I…I really don't know." I stuttered.

"You don't know?" he asked with a puzzled looked on his face.

I sighed. "I've been living with my boyfriend for two years now and the other day—"

As soon as I said the word boyfriend Paul began shaking. He looked like he was going to kill someone. I took a step back.

"Paul?" I hesitated.

Paul was still shaking so hard, he became a sudden blur.

"Paul?" I whispered.

"Paul!" I shouted saying his name again.

"Look at me Paul!" I said standing in front of him.

I caught his eye and stared at him. Paul closed his eye**s** and took a deep breath which seemed to subside his shaking a bit.

"I'm so sorry." he apologized. "Next time that happens, don't come close to me." He warned me.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked him, pressing him to answer.

"Nothing. Finish what you were saying," he said changing the subject and I rolled my eyes at him.

I hesitated and began to speak, "The other day I—we broke up. I haven't seen my own family in a long time, I don't even know if they want to see me after what I did."

I looked down at my shoes as I spoke. I heard a low growled rumbling from Paul and I looked up. I could tell Paul was trying hard not to get angry. His fists and jaw were clenched tightly.

"Are you alright Paul?" I asked concern.

I rubbed his arm up and down soothingly and he instantly became calm.

"I'm alright." He said grinning at me.

"I think I'm going home." I exclaimed. Dorothy was right, there was no place like home.

I couldn't help it but grin back. He took my hand off his arm and kissed my hand as the heat rushed quickly back into my cheeks. Aww shucks, he was making me blush so much.

"I'll go with you. I'll go anywhere just as long as your there." He said staring lovingly into my eyes.

I smiled back at him dreamily.

"Go where?" I softly asked suddenly forgetting.

He chuckled. "I'll go with you back to your home. I'm sure your family will welcome you back with opened arms."

I chuckled and shook my head.

"You don't even know them." I said.

"Well, I want to meet them," he answered back. "Please?"

I shook my head again.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't do that." I groaned when he gave me the puppy eyes.

Paul pouted. "Pretty pleeaaase!" He drawled out.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Okay." I said sighing loudly.

He opened his arms and the minute I stepped into them, I felt this strange feeling. I'd felt like I'd come home. The sensation shocked me. I've never felt anything like that before. My head rested on his chest and in that moment there was nothing more I wanted to do but lift my head up and kiss him. Paul grabbed my hand and I could feel the heat as we walked.

"Do you want to go back to my place to get your stuff?" he asked.

I shook my head no. "I can get them later." I said.

"Okay." He replied.

Paul stopped and gave me a sudden look.

"Oh and don't think your off the hook. We're going to have a little chat after this." He said raising his eyebrows and I groan.

Paul put his arm around me. We played twenty one questions as we walked to Forks.

"What's your favorite color?" Paul asked.

"Lavender, what about you?" I asked.

"Brown, and why lavender?" He asked.

"I use to go by this meadow where they had lavender flowers, it was beautiful." I replied.

We were now walking past the woods and into Forks.

"If you don't mind me asking…how old are you?" Paul asked.

"I'm twenty, how old are you?" I asked scared of his answer.

He looked like he was at least twenty seven or even older.

"I'm twenty." He answered.

I exhaled relieved and also in disbelief.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." He replied firmly.

A brief paused followed.

"If you could choose a power, what power what you chose?" I asked.

I began naming a few.

"Invisibly, mind-reading, speed, or maybe shape-shifting?" I asked him as we walked around a slow-moving couple.

His head jerked up and met my gaze.

"Shape-shifting?" He replied.

"Hmmm." I said more of a hummed answered.

I fell into step beside him. Surprising in less than half an hour we were there. From the far side of the road on the sidewalk I could see through the windows of the house. The curtains were pushed wide to one side leaving a view into the living room.

"Are you sure we're at the right house?" Paul asked.

"Yes." I said confused.

"Yeah right." He snorted, his disbelief was evident.

"No really Paul. I _lived_ here." I replied hotly.

"_You_ live here?" Paul asked his eyes nearly budging out of his head.

"Yes, what's it to you?" I asked. I squared my shoulders, offended.

"You're," He pointed at me. "The chief's daughter Isabella Swan?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A huge thank you to Pooks79 for fixing my mistakes. I own nothing, all rights go to SM. This chapter is kind of a filler. It's a little boring but I promise it gets better.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Oh no, no, no, no." Paul placed his head into his palms and groaned loudly.

"They are going to kill me!" he said dramatically.

"Oh jeez, calm down you drama queen! Who is going to kill you?" I exclaimed.

"When Charlie sees us," he said nodding to our hands together.

"He's not going to try and shoot me, is he?" he asked fearful.

"You're kidding right?" I asked giggling.

I glanced over at him and once I saw the look on his face I stopped giggling. The blood had left his face making it completely pale.

"Oh." I said in a casual tone.

The straight but frightened look on his face told me he wasn't kidding around. His eyes were wide and horrified. The thought of a big muscular guy like Paul scared of a frail and small Charlie made me want to laugh out loud.

"What? No of course not." I reassured him.

"He won't even notice you once he sees me, that gun will be aiming towards me." I mumbled.

I could totally imagine that.

_"It's so good to see you! I missed you so much!" _

_"Who are you?" he would ask cautiously, his hands creeping into the inside of his jacket._

_"Don't worry dad, it's just me!" I would exclaim happily._

_I ran towards him with open arms and my eyes widened when he pulled out his gun and—BAM!_

_Bull's eye, right in the forehead._

I've been watching too many episodes of CSI: Miami. I could feel Paul shaking from beneath me again for the hundredth time that day and I rolled my eyes.

"Paul!" I shouted.

I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek, waiting for him to stop shaking. I didn't think it was just a natural reaction. What was with him?

"I'm sorry…I—I just haven't been feeling well that's all." He stammered.

"Overdramatic liar." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Paul asked.

The look on his face nearly tore my heart in half but I didn't let it show on my face as I spoke.

"Nothing, I just think you're not telling me the truth." I accused and hesitated. "And I'm terribly sorry if I made you mad or upset." I added.

"It's alright, I should have told you the truth." He confessed.

"It's just that Charlie and Sue don't like me very much and neither do Leah and Seth." I pursed my lips together hard as I thought.

"Wait, so you're afraid that my family or should I say former family wouldn't like you?" I asked.

"Yes, and don't say that. They're still your family and stop worrying about it." He said.

I let out a sigh of relief, at first I thought he was embarrassed of me.

"Okay." I replied back ignoring the last part.

I was still wondering why he lied to me. When he lied to me, it hurt me deeply. I've only known Paul for a few days and I've already had strong feelings for him. It was like I couldn't breathe without him he was my supply of oxygen. I couldn't think about him leaving my life. It was like I've known him forever. Paul suddenly pulled my chin up making sure I was looking into his eyes. It was like he was staring into my soul as his eyes penetrated into mine. He smiled sadly, it was like he knew what I was thinking.

"I'm sorry." He said genuinely ashamed.

I could feel my heart pounding loudly in my chest and I was afraid he could hear it. I gulped, I couldn't step back no matter how hard I tried too not that I wanted to. It was like I had frozen into a statue.

"And I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you." He bent his head down and his lips meet mine.

His lips were forceful and at first I was shocked but I found myself kissing back with just as much force. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I fisted my hands tightly in his silky hair and tugged lightly earning a loud moan from him.

The kiss was unreal, it didn't seem human at all, almost animalistic. It was just simply a kiss between two mates. I pulled away after a couple of moments gasping for air. Paul touched his forehead against mine. We eased apart and he smiled widely at me.

"Everything will be okay, I will be there every step of the way." He reassured me.

Sweet Jesus I was just going to see my dad and family not getting ready to die. When he said was suppose to make me feel better but it didn't. He sounded sincere, but I knew all good things always come to an end. I mentally groaned, I had stop thinking about the future and the past and just live in the moment.

"Ready?" Paul asked grabbing a hold of my hand again.

C'mon Bella you can do this, it's okay. Paul will be there. I kept repeating to myself.

"Yes?"

"Are you asking a question?" Paul asked.

"No, I mean yes!" I firmly said.

I gave his hand a squeeze and Paul flashed me a smile, making my heart skip a few beats while walked up to the porch. Paul trailed behind me looking thoroughly disgruntled. Breath in, Breath out. Don't stop breathing Bella. I knocked on the door gently. My legs were shaking underneath me as we waited. Okay my decision was made.

"Never mind, I can't do this." I muttered.

I turned around but Paul's grabbed my shoulders and held me in an iron grip tightly in his chest.

"You can do it, I believe in you." He said.

He gave me a whole level of confidence and hope...kind of.

"Okay." I said shakily.

I looked down at our hands and smiled. Paul knocked on the door rapidly. I panicked again and threw my hands over my eyes as I heard the door open.

"Bella!"

"Paul!"

"Bella _and_ Paul!" A female said.

I kept my eyes closed.

"…Is she alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's alright." Paul mumbled.

I peeked through my fingers and gasped.

"Holy shit, Leah?" I exclaimed.

"That's me," Leah said.

"So, how may I help you?" She asked as she leaned against the door frame.

She gave me a friendly smile. She looked different. She had long brown hair that reached a little bit above her waist and her dark brown eyes shimmered with love and happiness. It would seem like she had lost the mean and bitchy attitude.

"Bella…I don't bite." She said. She grabbed both of my hands from over my eyes and pushed them down to my side.

"What…why?" I trailed off.

I was shocked to see Leah at Charlie's home. I wanted to ask what she was doing there.

Leah sighs. "You don't know do you?" she asked.

"Know what?" I asked her confused.

Leah looked at me and then at Paul and back at me.

"Charlie and Sue got married six months ago."

My jaw dropped and my eyes widen.

"But…Harry—" I barked out.

"Passed away two year ago." She replied back softly finishing my sentence.

Oh no, I thought.

"I'm sorry." I whispered looking down.

How did I not know that? Oh right, I'd cut ties with them. I was possibly the worst daughter ever. I didn't even know that Harry had passed away or that Charlie had remarried again. I should have been there for them. I didn't realize I was crying until Paul had kissed the tears away. He immediately leaned in to hug me tightly. Now this time Leah's jaw dropped to the ground not literally, obviously. I thought her eyes were going to fall out of their sockets. I waited for her to pick up her jaw off the ground and I was about to speak before she interrupted me.

"_Oh_!" she said as a look of realization dawn onto her face. She turned towards Paul.

"You—?" she started to say.

"Yes." Paul quickly said interrupting her.

She nodded her head. "Ahh I see."

"Leah!" A voice from inside the house yelled. Leah turned around.

"WHAT?" she screamed back loudly making me jump. She turned back around to me and Paul.

When she saw the startled look my on face she chuckled.

"Sorry Seth sometimes doesn't hear me." She said.

"May we come in?" I asked.

Leah smiled. "Oh sorry of course."

She opened the door wider. "Come in." she said.

I nodded at her. "Thanks." I said.

Leah stepped back letting Paul and I step in.

"Oh I hear you alright, I just choose to ignore you." Seth grinned.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Leah shouted and she stuck her tongue out as Seth.

I chuckled and looked around. It was so different from how I remembered it. It felt more homey and comfortable. I could smell the fresh paint and I could tell that the room had been redecorated recently.

"We only moved in three weeks ago," Leah said.

"Oh." I replied back.

It was wide and very spacious mostly because Charlie had gotten rid of all the junk in the front room. I smiled when I saw the fireplace. Sue must have convinced Charlie to get one built in. I knew it must have taken a while. When I was younger I use to try and persuade Charlie to get a fireplace because I love seeing the sparks flying and the smell of the logs burning. Charlie was worried that somehow I would 'accidently throw myself into the fireplace and burn myself to a crisp.' His words not mine.

The living room was big and very cozy. It felt and looked like a home again. The walls were covered with floral wallpaper and dark wood furniture and floors. There was one recliner chair and two three person couches.

"Would you like me to get Charlie and Sue?" Leah asked kindly.

I nodded as I let out a shaky breath. Something was defiantly off. Leah was way happier then the last time I saw her. The old Leah was angry and frustrated all the time.

"Come with me." She told Paul and me.

As we followed her to the kitchen, I could smell cinnamon. I took a whiff and I could smell the apple pie that was baking in the oven.

"Charlie's will come down in a moment and Sue's at the supermarket. She will be coming back in a couple of minutes." Leah said.

"Okay, thank you," I said.

We sat down at the round and small dark wood kitchen table with five seats. I let out a shaky breath as I put my hand on my chest trying to calm my heart down.

"You alright?" Paul asked again.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes." I lied.

Of course not, my heart was thumping away like a jackhammer.

"Not really. I haven't see Charlie in so long. Do you think he will recognize me?" I asked.

I felt dizzy, my head was just spinning around and around like it was some fucking merry go-round. I closed my eyes and put my head into my hands. Paul began patting my back trying to sooth me.

"Bella?" A gruffly and baritone voice spoke.

I picked my head up off the table and turned around. I covered my mouth as I gasped.

"Is that really you Bella?" He asked shocked.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

I couldn't believe it my dad was standing right in front of me.

_It was my dad._

Charlie looked so strong and healthy. His hair was a lighter brown with some grey in his roots; he also had a thick beard. We just stared at each other at first. I was scared to make the first move.

"Come here!" he said.

I stood up so quickly I almost knocked the chairs over as I ran to hug him. He held me tightly. I was confused and happy at the same time. How could he just hug me after all the things I've done? I don't know why, but I felt comfort and love in his touch.

"Bella, I'm really sorry," he said softly.

I tried not to cry but I couldn't hold it in.

"I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry." I whimpered into his ear.

"Me too." He whispered back.

I began sobbing into his shoulder as I clung tightly to his t-shirt. He rubbed my back soothingly and gave a few pats here and there. In the distance, I could hear the doorbell, keys jingling, footsteps and voices speaking.

"I missed you so much dad." I said.

I sniffled. It felt really weird calling him dad.

"I missed you!" I admitted. I patted his back before pulling out from the hug.

"I miss you too," he truthfully said.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe I did that to you guys! I regret it." I said.

"In the name of love, is that you Bella?" I looked up startled.

"Bella?" she asked again.

"Sue!" I exclaimed loudly.

I run up towards her and she opens her arms wide. Sue and I hugged each other tightly.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" I exclaimed loudly.

"I know!" she exclaimed back.

I gave her a tight squeeze and we pulled away. Sue held my shoulders and looked up and down at me.

"You are so beautiful and tall." Sue said.

I wiped the tears away from my face and sniffled. "Thank you so much Sue." I said.

Sue and I caught each other's eyes and we suddenly began laughing. I looked up and saw both Paul and Charlie had confused looks on their faces.

"I'm so sorry!" I choked out. Gosh, I was such an emotional wreck this week.

"Woman," Paul said sighing while shaking his hand.

Sue was still laughing, she had tears streaming down her face and she was clutching to her stomach. After I finally composed myself which took a while, I apologized for the tenth time that day.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Let's all sit down." Sue suggested.

Sue and I took a seat. On one of side of table was me and Paul and on the other side Sue sat beside Charlie. Sue touched Charlie's hand and they looked at each other and grinned. Awww, my heart melted at the sight of them. My stomach let out a sudden grumble and I blushed as Charlie and Sue let out a chuckle. Paul turned his head to the side and gave me a smirk creating butterflies in my stomach.

"Bella, have you eaten anything?" she asked.

"Actually no, I haven't." I answered back.

"We can talk later, let's eat." Sue said. "How does brown rice and chicken parmesan sound?" she asked.

My stomach grumbled again and Paul let out a laugh.

"Sounds _amazing_." I muttered out. "Thank you."

"No problem." Sue said giving me a pat on the back as she stood up. I stood up to help Sue.

"Would you like something to eat Charles?" Sue asked.

I snickered at his nickname _Charles_.

"No thank you." Charlie or should I say _Charles_ said.

Charlie turned beet red and Paul let out a booming laugh.

"Like father, like daughter!"

"Are you sure _Charles_?" I asked.

Charlie shook his head. "No it's fine. I already ate." He said.

Sue looked at him and grinned. "Paul, do I even have to ask?" she asked.

Paul grinned sheepishly. "Please? And thank you," he said.

Sue chuckled. "No." she said jokingly.

That wiped the grin off his face. "Bu-but…" he stuttered.

"Why?" he whined.

Sue chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I was kidding Paul, of course you can have something to eat." She said.

Paul had a look of relief on his face. Sue grabbed two plates from the rack and handed it over to me and I walked to the stove. I took the lid off the pot and used a spoon to scoop the chicken parmesan onto the plate. She handed me another plate and I scooped a lot more of chicken parmesan on the plate for Paul. I gasped at Paul as I watched him eat and boy he eats like a pig. I filled the empty side of the plate with brown rice and I sat down a plate in front of Paul.

"Eat up." I said. I placed another plate down beside him and sat next to him.

My eyes nearly rolled back into my head as I ate. It was so delicious. The chicken was juicy and I could taste the rich spices in my mouth. I took my time eating while Paul ate it all in nearly four bites.

"Can I have seconds, please?" Paul asked kindly.

Sue got up to refill his plate for seconds and sat back down.

"So Bella…" Sue started.

"What brings you here?" Sue asked.

I finished chewing and put down my fork.

"Did that Edwin do something? Did he hurt you?" Charlie asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No dad, we just broke up." I said.

"Oh thank god." Charlie muttered out to himself and let out a sigh of relief.

Sue and I turned to look at him. Sue raised her eyebrows at Charlie while I glared at him and he froze.

"I'm sorry that things between you and Edger didn't work out." He said pretending to be sincere.

I swear he was always doing that name changing thing on purpose. I didn't even bother correcting him. We sat there in silence and I picked up my fork and began eating again.

"Are you still living at his place?" Charlie asked.

I hesitated and shook my head. "No, well I haven't exactly moved out yet but I know I'm probably not wanted there ever again." I answered.

"What? Why? What happened sweetheart?" he asked.

"…I don't want to talk about it yet." I asked.

Sue nudged Charlie and both of them shared a long look.

"Honey, you can always move back in with us." Charlie said.

"Leah has your old room but the guest room and attic are empty unless you want your old room back." Charlie suggested.

"No its fine. You guys don't owe me anything especially after what I did," I said.

"Of course we don't owe you anything, you're family," Sue said grinning.

"Family members don't let other family members become homeless." Charlie and I chuckled.

"Thank you." I said.

"But please think about it." Sue said.

"Okay I will think about it." I answered.

Sue continued to stare at me with doe like eyes. "So?" she asked.

"So what?" I asked back.

She gave me a look with attitude.

"I would like to move back in if it's alright with you and Charlie," I said sighing. "And Seth and Leah too." I added.

"Of course, they will welcome you back with open arms like we did." Sue said.

Paul nudged me with his elbow gently. "What did I tell you?" he asked happily that he was right.

I rolled my eyes. "How immature." I muttered out to myself.

Paul faked gasp and I smacked him gently, playing along. I noticed Charlie and Sue watching and grinning at us and I blushed. We all burst out laughing. After I was finished eating, I drank my ice tea to quench my thirst while leaning back and patting my stomach.

"How was it?" Sue asked eagerly.

"It was so delicious!" I exclaimed.

I watched Paul as he had his fifth plate of chicken parmesan and brown rice. Sue and I looked at Paul while he gulped the food down. He felt our stares and looked up and grinned.

"What?" he asked his mouth full.

"I'm a growing boy." He said.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." Sue scolded.

"Sorry." Paul mumbled.

Sue stood up, walked to the fridge, took out a plate and a bottle of whip cream and brought it back to the table.

"Are you full Bella?" Sue asked.

"No, I'm still hungry." I said, staring lustfully as the apple pie and whip cream.

Paul and I had two piece of apple pie, it was amazingly delicious. After I was finished eating my second piece of pie, I picked up my dirty plate and cup and stood up.

"No Bella, its okay I can do it." Sue said also standing up.

"It's fine Sue, let me do it," I said. "And I won't take no for an answer." I said firmly.

I walked to the sink and washed the plates and cups. After I was finished, I dried it with the rag and put it in the cabinets. I walked back to the table with Paul, Charlie and Sue laughing loudly. Charlie suddenly looked at his watch.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"I have to go and pick up Seth in about half an hour." Charlie said.

Paul and I looked at each other. "We should get going." I said.

"No! It's fine. Stay." Sue ordered.

"No really, thank you for everything" I replied back.

"And it was so nice seeing you guys again." I said as I gave Charlie and Sue a hug.

"It was nice to see you again Charlie and you too Sue." Paul said shaking hands with Charlie and Sue.

Both of them walked us to the door. Paul grabbed my coat and helped me put it on.

"That went well don't you think?" he asked.

I eyed the hand gun on the rack beside the door.

"It could have gone a lot worse." I muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A huge thank you to Pooks79 for fixing my mistakes. I own nothing, all rights go to SM.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"So are you coming back with me?" Paul asked the minute we stepped outside.

He held his hand out and I placed my hand in his as if I could refuse it.

"Of course…I mean if it's okay with you?" I asked.

"And is it also okay if I stay for a few days, please?" I asked pleading with my eyes.

I gave him the best puppy eyes I could muster. I needed a break to clear my mind. I couldn't get the whole family reunion and Charlie's reaction out of my head. He was shocked when he saw me but I was even more surprised that he remained calm when he saw me with Paul. He actually smiled. Before we left I thought I saw him and Sue share a secret smile, like they knew something that I didn't.

Paul grinned even wider. "Of course, I can't argue with those gorgeous puppy eyes, and you are welcome to my house anytime."

We walked back to his house and with his warm arms around me I could hardly feel the cold air.

"Home sweet home," Paul said.

I let out a laugh and took off my shoes before walking into the living room.

"Paul, your home early," Elizabeth said with a grim expression on her face.

Ah fuck it, I'd forgotten about the whole hit and run incident with Paul's mother. I forced a smile on my face and cleared my throat.

"Hi good evening Eliza— Ms. Meraz. I'm really sorry about what happened this morning. I—I guess I just panicked. I mean I was embarrassed. I'm never like that. I hope you don't think I'm some whore. Parents usually like me –" I stopped apologizing.

"I'm rambling aren't I?" I asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest and I looked away from her. I heard her laugh and looked up to see her clutching her stomach.

"Oh Bella, you are too uptight." Elizabeth giggled and a smile appeared on her face.

Paul growled and I smacked his chest. My hand bounced off and my fist snapped back. Ouch, I thought while rubbing my fist. Shit, I forgot how strong he was.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Paul asked in distress.

He started shaking nervously and frantically looked around.

"Bella! Talk to me!" he said desperately while cupping my chin with his hand.

"Paul, I'm alright." I said.

He let out a sigh. "Oh thank God."

He sat on the couch and pulled me into his lap and that when I realized that Elizabeth was gone. I was just about to ask Paul when she walked back in with an ice pack.

"Hey sorry about that. I was just joking around." She said.

"It's alright." I said.

She was right, maybe I was too uptight.

"And don't worry. I was just testing you. You're different from the girls Paul usually dates and for the first time I like you—"

"Mom!" Paul said harshly.

He held onto my hips tighter like I was going to get away from him. I saw Elizabeth roll her eyes at Paul, I tried to turn around but his grip was too tight.

"Are you guy's hungry?" Elizabeth asked.

"No it's fine. We just ate at Sue's and Charlie's." Paul answered.

"Yeah and how did that go?" she asked.

"Surprising it was great! I'm thinking about moving back in with them. If it's alright with you, can I stay here for a couple of days?" I asked my voice full of kindness.

I knew Elizabeth was just looking out for her son.

"Of course, another female in the house would be wonderful. I was surprised this morning because Paul has never brought a girl home before. You're really pretty you know." She said winking at me.

"Mom!" Paul said sternly.

"What? I was just being friendly. _Sorry." _Elizabeth said rolling her eyes.

I shifted around in Paul's lap.

"Umm…" I started.

"I think I smell something burning in the kitchen." Paul claimed.

Elizabeth looked at the both of us. "I get it Paul. I can tell when I'm not wanted. Well I'll leave you guys to yourselves and remember, I'm in the room across the hall and the walls are thin so don't try anything funny." She said.

I blushed.

"Wouldn't dream of it Ma'm." I choked.

She smiled at me before she stood up and walked out of the living room. I tried moving off Paul's lap but he wouldn't let me go.

"Paul!" I whined.

"Sorry." He said before letting me go.

I sat onto the couch beside him. I pulled the ice pack slightly off my wrist and winced. My wrist was red and under my skin were small blotches of red, like a vessel might have burst. I needed to learn how to pack a punch.

"So what's up?" I suddenly asked turning to face him.

He chuckled. "Nothing much, just talking to the most beautiful girl in the world." He mused, grinning at me.

I smiled. What do I say to that?

"What do you want to do?" I asked tucking my knees into my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"Let's watch TV." Paul suggested.

"Okay, sure." I said.

We watched Grey's Anatomy during which Paul kept checking his watch several times throughout the entire two episodes.

"Paul, is something wrong? Why do you keep looking at the time?" I asked.

I realized how nosy I sounded and I hung my head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound nosy…I just…never mind." I said.

"No, it's fine. I'm waiting for a phone call from Sam." He said with an upset look on his face.

"Oh okay...why don't you just call him?" I asked.

"He's um…busy right now with…work and said he would call me if he needed me." He said.

"Oh."

There was silence but it was an uncomfortable silence while the TV was on in the background.

"So…" I said as I observed him from the corner of my eyes. "What do you guys do?"

"What?" he exclaimed.

"You know…your job."

"Oh we are… securities." Paul made the effort to sound reassuring.

"So how about we watch a movie instead?" he asked suddenly.

"Sure!" I exclaimed.

I love Grey's Anatomy and I've already seen the episode that we were watching.

He grabbed the remote off the coffee table and handed it to me.

"Your pick." He grinned.

I strolled down the list and Paul and I picked out a movie we both haven't seen.

"I can't wait! I heard it was really good!" I excited. I was bouncing on the couch.

Paul chuckled and moved closer towards me as he wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his shoulder and snuggled closer to him. We were watching Friends With Benefits.

"You want more popcorn?" Paul asked me.

He ate nearly half of the popcorn in the bowl.

"Paul, the trailers just started and you ate all of the popcorn." I complained.

"Oh please, you can eat the seeds if you want to." he suggested jokingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Right." I said.

"If you want I can run to the store and buy some more popcorn." He replied, his voice soft with affection as he stood up.

I whimpered at the lost of contact and tugged on his arm.

"It's fine—"

"Butter flavored? Ketchup? Jalapeno? Or all three? Or—"

"I don't want any popcorn. I just want you." I said sincerely.

Just when I thought his smile couldn't get any bigger it did.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm good, really." I replied.

He sat back down on the couch and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I smiled as I leaned in. I must have fallen asleep during the movie because when I woke up, my chest was on Paul's chest and he was looking down and grinning at me.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's alright, you were tired and I didn't want to wake you up." Paul said.

I stretched and saw Paul wincing when he saw my now purple hand.

"Don't even start." I ordered before he could say anything else.

I didn't need him apologizing to me again.

"Wanna go upstairs? There's nothing to do down here." He said.

"Sure." I said.

I followed him up the stairs to his room.

"Can I move my stuff into your guest room?" I asked.

"What? Why?" he asked in a panicky voice.

"I think it will be better that way and your mother is across the hall." I said.

"Oh okay, well yeah I guess." He said.

I grabbed my suitcase and walked into the room beside Paul. I grabbed a towel, pajamas and my sanitary bag. Alice was actually the one who got it for me. My hands formed into fists when I began to think of them.

I stood in front of Paul's room. He had his eyes closed and was listening to music on his iPod.

"I'm going to freshen up." I said.

"Okay, I'll be in my room." He said.

I sighed as I stepped into the shower. My injured hand felt like it was burning against the hot water. Once I was finished, I towel dried my hair and changed into my pajamas. I walked to the guest room and quickly threw my stuff in before walking to Paul's room. I gasped and he whipped around. I was pretty sure my jaw was on the floor. Paul was standing in front of me shirtless. Damn, he was so toned and gorgeous. His skin looked so smooth. His eyes suddenly became dark like they did the other night in the car. They had a slight protective gleam in them. I backed into the wall.

"Oops, sorry." I said.

He chuckled and pulled the shirt over his body covering his beautiful chest and I whimpered.

I heard him chuckle. "I'm fully clothed now Bella." He said.

He laid on his bed and patted the empty space beside him.

"Come here."

I hesitated at first and then lay down beside him. He instantly pulled me closer to him and sighed contently. There is was again, that happy and home feeling. He kissed my forehead and my heart went erratic. Paul began running his fingers though my hair. My skin tingled under his touch, burning and frozen all at the same time.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Shoot." I said confused.

He grinned and held me tighter to his chest. "I've only known you for a few days now and I—I really like you and I want to know you better."

I suddenly felt Paul tense up under me and I began to tense up.

"Maybe it's too soon but there's this connection between us, do you feel it?"

I nodded.

"And I was wondering—let's go out to dinner!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"Are you asking me out Paul Meraz?" I looked up at him and he bit his lip.

"Yes." He said giving me a faint smile.

"That's not the proper way to ask a girl out." I said biting my lip to stop myself laughing.

Paul sat up and cleared his throat as went down onto his knees. My heart suddenly went into hysteria.

"Bella Swan," he took my hand in his. I started hyperventilating. "When I saw you I knew that there was something special about you. I wanted to know everything about you. What your favorite color was? Your favorite movie? I've never felt like this before and to be honest, I'm scared but excited. It doesn't matter where you want to go. I want to be there with you. Bella Swan, would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked nervously.

Aww, he was just so cute when he was nervous. His smile faulted for a quick second when I didn't answer.

"Paul Meraz," I said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I would love to go on a date with you." I answered and he grinned back.

He exhaled obviously relieved. He leaned his forehead against mine and I breathed in deeply.

"What do you want to do for our first date?" he asked.

"Hmmm…" I said thinking carefully about it. "Surprise me." I said excitedly.

He pulled away and sat back down on the bed. Our eyes meet again and we stared at each other lovingly for what seemed like a few hours. Before I realized it, I was lying on top of him with our foreheads touching once more.

"Um…" I said my cheeks heated up.

"It's cute when you blush, and you do blush a lot," Paul said smiling beautifully as he stared at me lovingly at me.

Paul brought his hand up to my cheek and caressed it gently. My heart was in palpitations. I began to wonder if the blush would remain permanent on my cheeks if I kept it up for long enough.

I yawned.

"Can you sleep in here tonight with me?" Paul asked softly.

"Mmmkay." I said tiredly.

I felt Paul's arms wrapped around me. We were spooning each other. I snuggled into his warm body and closed my eyes as I drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: New chapter! A huge thank you to Pooks79 for fixing my mistakes. I own nothing, all rights go to SM. My chapters got deleted and it's been hard for me to write them again so the next two or three chapters will be Paul's POV. This chapter is a flashback of Bella's life with the Cullens and why she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**(Flashback)**

"Morning sunshine!" The voice echoes loudly in my ear.

"Ten more minutes." I said groaning.

"No Bella!" Alice screamed again.

"Indoor voice!" I yelled at her from under the covers.

My voice sounded muffled.

"No can do Bells, we are going shopping today!" she exclaimed loudly.

"How does a voice so loud come from a tiny person?" I asked annoyed.

"Please Bella!" she drawled out.

She whipped the covers off of me and I shivered. I opened my eyes and quickly closed them when the sun hit my face from the open window.

"Do you know what day it is?" Alice asked, her face was all smiles and joy.

"Oh no." I groaned putting my head into my hands.

"Oh yes!" Alice grinned.

This might be every girls dream but this was my nightmare.

"It's Saturday, shopping spree Saturday!"

Shopping was an eight letter word that I dreaded. Unlike girls my age I didn't care about shopping but I did care about getting to know Alice and Rosalie. They want me to dress nicely so it looked like I fitted in with their family.

"It's just us girls today!" she shouted.

"Okay, okay." I groaned.

Where was the off button?

"I'll go." I groaned out.

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed.

"Just give me like ten minutes, I'm going to take a shower and eat breakfast before we leave." I said looking at the clock.

"Okay." She replied closing the door behind her.

I took a quick shower and washed my hair. I changed back into my pajamas before walking downstairs. When I finally did make it downstairs, I gasp in surprise. Everyone was already there.

"Good morning sweetheart." Esme said.

"Good morning everyone!" I said cheerfully.

"It didn't sound like a good morning when you woke up." Emmett said with a raised eyebrow.

I shook my head.

"I was just really tired but now I feel more refreshed." I said smiling.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked Edward.

"Emmett said you guys were leaving early today to go hunting."

"It's really sunny out today, so we will go tomorrow instead." Carlisle said.

"Oh." I said.

"What would you like to eat?" Esme asked kindly.

"An Omelet, please" I said.

Esme popped two slices of toast into a toaster and cracked a few eggs into a pan.

"Here you go." Esme said.

She handed me the plate, it smelled so good I just wanted to stuff it whole in my mouth but all the Cullen's were watching me. I cut it into small pieces and ate it while wiping my mouth after every bite. I was very uncomfortable with all of them staring at me so intensely.

"Thank you Esme," I said gratefully after I was finished and I went back upstairs to my room.

"I don't have anything to wear." I said as I pulled out a rain jacket and thick material pants from a box on the floor.

"I can't find anything in this mess!" I groaned to myself as I opened a box full of books.

"It's okay Bella, you just moved in a week ago. I'll help you unpack and by the end of the week it will be like you lived here forever. I'll be right back." Alice said with a smile.

In less than a second she was back with a soft blue blouse and a pair of skinny denim.

"Why skinny? Don't you have any other kind of jeans?" I asked.

"I do, but the blouse looks great with skinny jeans. Please just wear it!" she begged. I hate it when she begged.

"For you I will." I grinned.

"Hurry up!" she exclaimed as she pushed me towards the bathroom. I came out and Alice was holding a pair of high heels. I began shaking my head.

"Please Alice can I just wear flats for once?" I pleaded with her.

She glared while handing me the pair of black heels. We have had this conversation almost every day now and every single time she wins. I pouted and she sighed. She handed me a pair of blue flats and I zipped flats onto my feet and sighed comfortably as Alice glared at me. She continues to glare at me as we got in the car. Alice drove like a maniac as we went to the mall. Rosalie chuckled as I let out a scream.

"Okay guys, we're here!" Alice said casually, not noticing we could have gotten killed.

Did she not see the car that almost hit us? Oh that's right, she doesn't care she's a vampire. Honestly I was getting sick of this and it's only been a week.

"Can you please drive a little slower on the way back?" I asked.

"Please don't, I found the ride to be quite entertaining!" Rosalie said. Of course, she loved seeing the human scared.

"Me too!" Alice said.

I rolled my eyes.

We shopped for more than three hours and by the end of the day, I had blisters on my feet.

"Here try this on." Alice ushered me into a changing room.

She handed me a pile of clothes I sighed and locked the door behind me. I came out grimacing, wearing a plaid skirt and a black top.

"Don't you look cute!" Alice squealed.

"I look like a school girl." I said.

"You're taking it." She ordered.

"Do I—"

"Don't mess with me Bella." Alice said sternly.

I stomped back into the changing room and tried on another outfit. I tried on all the clothes Alice and Rosalie choose for me and posed for each so they could say yay or nay**. **Once we finished nearly cleaning out the whole mall, Alice drove us home at the same speed as before. I plopped onto my bed once I was at their house. I was exhausted after four hours of shopping.

Suddenly there was a gentle knock on my door.

"Come in," I said tiredly.

I smiled when Edward came in and closed the door behind him.

"Can we talk?" he asked softly.

The smile on my face dropped.

"Do you still have any belongings at your house?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, just two chairs and a couch, why?"

"Bella," he held my hand.

"I want you to pack all your belongings and move here…for good." He said.

I looked at him with confusion. "But I did move here."

"I know love but I want you to live here and not go back." He ordered.

"Wh—what?" I stuttered. "So you want me to just live here and not go back home? I can't even visit my dad?" I asked panicked.

"Bella please." He pleaded and began stroking my hand softly.

I gulped. "Okay?" I said unsure.

"And Jacob?"

"I don't want you talking to him anymore."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, please. He loves you and you love him. I'm terrified that you might choose him over me." he said sadly.

"Of course not Edward, I love him as a brother. But I will do it for us." I said.

Edward grinned.

"As soon as possible." He ordered.

"Like right now?" I asked. I couldn't believe what he was telling me to do.

"Yes, please" he said and smiled widely at me. My heart began pounding in my chest and I felt a little dizzy.

"Okay." I said dazed.

I got into my trunk and drove home. When I arrived, I sat outside for nearly an hour. I couldn't talk to my dad face to face. I was terrified. I pulled out my phone and called him.

"Hey Charlie," I said nervously.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" he said.

"I—I'm good, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good now that you called. When are you coming over?"

"Um…" I gulped loudly. "I have something to tell you." I said.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" he asked.

A tear dropped onto my cheek and I sniffled. "I can't come over." I said.

"That's fine, you can come next week, right?" he asked. I could hear him starting to panic.

"No dad, you don't understand. I—I can't ever come back." I whispered into the phone crying softly.

"But—" I hung up the phone and took a deep breath. What have I done? It was too late now.

After I calmed myself down, I drove to Jacob's. I stopped in front of his house and began panicking again. "I have to do this, I promised Edward." I told myself. I wrapped the jacket tightly around me to protect myself from the chilling wind. I took a deep breath as I knocked on his door. Jacob opened the door and smiled when he saw me.

"Bella, what a nice surprise!" he exclaimed happy. I love seeing him smile, it made me so happy.

"We need to talk." I said.

He frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Just rip the bandage off Bella.

"Please don't call me or visit me." I blurted out.

He gaped at me. "Are you kidding me?" he chuckled.

I shook my head. "Please Jake, don't make this harder than it already is." I said.

He growled when he realized I was serious. "Is Edward making you do this?" he asked. His hand became fists.

"I'm sorry." I said trying so hard not to break down in front of him. I turned around and walked passed him. I felt him grab my wrist and turn me around.

"What the fuck Bella?"

I gasped. I never heard him swear before.

"You can't do this to me!" He growled angrily.

I tried to get away but his hold was too strong. "Let go of me! You are hurting me Jake."

Jacob gave me a hard, long look before finally letting go of my arm. I ran to my car, got in and backed out of the driveway so quickly I knocked over a mailbox.

I drove to the Cullen's household as quick as I could. When I got there, I walked up to the door and knocked gently even thought I was allowed to go in without knocking. I had moved in but I still didn't have the house keys. The Cullen's were like a second family to me but I never really felt comfortable for barging in. A few seconds later the door opened.

"Oh Bella." Alice cried out.

She wrapped her arms around me and that's when I knew that she knew what had happened.

(~.~.~.~.~)

**Two years later**

"Finally! Where were you? What took you so long?" Alice shouted.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." I said. "Mike wouldn't let me go until I organized the sports magazines." I really liked my job and I didn't want to get fired.

"Your late, the curlers are really hot now!" she said.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I gave her a weak smile as she pushed me into a chair.

"Are you alright?" she asked looking at my red and puffy eyes in the mirror.

I nodded. "I'm good." I said my voice wavering a little.

Alice gave me a sad smile and suddenly stood up. "Alright, tight curls or loose curls?" she asked.

"Loose." I answered.

She attacked my face with make-up products. Alice curled my hair with a hair curler almost burning the hair off my scalp. After she was done, my hair was in soft waves. I noticed that the house was eerily quiet, it was always quiet but I had a bad feeling in my gut.

"Where's everyone?" I asked Alice.

I caught her eyes in the mirror and she looked away. "They're out hunting." she answered.

Oh no, not again I thought. She was lying even when things where serious there was happiness in her voice when she spoke but her voice was flat and dead. There was defiantly something going on. Almost for a year now, once a month all the Cullen's except for Alice would go out 'hunting'. The first time Alice told me, they came back and their eyes were pitch black.

"What color?" Alice asked holding out a case of nail polishes.

I picked the sky blue. After my nails were dried I spoke to Alice again. I wanted to hide in a cave when I saw how perfect she looked compared to me. I didn't see why we had to dress up so fancy for dinner. I was excited to see Edward again. I missed him a lot. It's been three days since the last time I saw him. I was so sick of this. Why can't they tell me what's going on?

"Alice," I sternly said. "Please tell me where they are." I begged, I looked up at her and she looked lost in thought or was having a vision.

My phone began ringing loudly from my purse. I stood up.

"Don't pick it up Bella!" She pleaded.

I looked at her and back at my purse. What was going on? I snapped my purse and Alice quickly grabbed it from me.

"Give me my purse." I said harshly.

"No!" she exclaimed back.

My nostril flared. I was so sick of this.

"I'm going to say this one time and only one time, give me my fucking phone!" I shouted.

She gasped and quickly gave my purse to me. I took out the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, is this Bella Swan?" A female asked.

"Yes this is she speaking." I said.

"This is about your father Charlie Swan." She said.

My throat closed up. "Yes?" I asked waiting for her to continue.

"I'm a nurse from Fork's hospital,"

"Oh my god! Is—is there something wrong?" I stuttered out.

"I'm calling to inform you that your father's been injured. He—" She said.

I gulped and closed the phone. I couldn't listen anymore. I felt sick to my stomach.

I turned to Alice and glared at her."Tell me everything now!"

She sighed. "Victoria and Laurent are still alive." She said.

My knees weaken from underneath me and I sat down on the bed. They lied to me. Edward told me that Victoria and Laurent were no longer a problem and because of their lie my father was hurt.

"Why did you guys lie?" I asked hurt.

"I don't think I should—" she started to say.

"Alice!" I growled. Alice actually looked scared.

"Edward and Victoria…" she said and that was all I needed to know.

Alice looked up and saw the devastated look on my face. "Wait! It's not like that Bella!

I shook my head telling her to stop talking. I should have known something was up. He hardly kissed me anymore and we stopped talking. He only stayed with me because he thought he loved me. He felt like it was his fault for everything and he had to make it up to me. Alice sat on the bed and explained everything. At first Victoria was furious that Edward had killed James but she thought maybe it was fate and was convinced that she was Edward's mate.

"Victoria loves him a lot and Edward managed to keep her off his back for two years but I had a vision..." She said.

Victoria did everything she could to have Edward. Alice told me about their plan to have me move in so that they could protect me. He moved me across the town to watch over me. Having me cut off communication with my family and friends was also a part of their plan. She explained how once in a while they would get a phone call from another clan who spotted Victoria and Edward and the rest of the family would go looking for her.

"Something happened with her. I don't know what but she is powerful Bella. Every time we caught her she just says her and Edward were meant to be and she would…she would disappear. She has an army of newborns that are after you."

Edward tried hard to kill her but couldn't so he lied to me. I felt so sick. She told me how he had dreams all the time and started to believe Victoria was his mate.

"I think Edward might have been brainwashed or something. He says that his feelings are starting to change for her, and that it's only a matter of time."

I sobbed into my hands as Alice comforted me and I began to think. Did he even love me or does he love Victoria? Did he stop loving me after a while? What was wrong with me? My head was starting to hurt.

Did our two year relationship mean nothing to him? I had done everything for him and for us. I stopped talking to Jacob and moved out of Charlie's house when he asked. No wait scratch that, he didn't asked he simply just told me to bring the rest of my belongings to their house and to stop keeping in contact with Charlie and Jacob.

How could I be so stupid?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: We reached over the one hundred review mark for WHHWC! Thank you! Thanks to Pook79 for betaing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>

**Paul's POV**

_**Ring! Ring! Ring! **_

I groaned loudly as I rolled over in bed and picked up the phone on the night table beside me. I saw the name on the screen and rolled my eyes as I put the phone to my ear.

"What do you want?" I groaned out.

_"Hey baby,"_ A voice purred.

I winced. "Jessica?"

"_Mmm…say my name again."_ She whispered.

I let out a sigh.

"_Last night was great._ _Maybe we can hang out today?" _She asked.

"Whore," I mumbled.

"Can't. I'm busy Lauren. Why are you calling from Mike's phone?" I asked purposefully calling her by the wrong name. I knew she would get pissed and never call me back again.

"Lauren! Who the fuck is—" She screeched.

"Don't change the fucking subject! I'm going to ask again, why are you calling from Mike's phone?"

"…Baby." Her voice changed from anger to sickly sweet.

"That what I thought." I said as I hung up and rested my head back on my pillow.

My phone rang again. I answered it without looking at the screen.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"Paul, that's no way to answer the phone." She scolded.

Shit.

"Sorry mom." I said apologetically.

"Do you think you could come in for a few hours? We're one short today. Jonathon is sick with the flu." she asked.

"Sure mom." I said tiredly.

"Please don't tell me that you just woke up." She said groaning.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Paul! It's 6 pm!" She said. I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I'm really sorry, I'll be there in ten minutes."

I closed my phone and went into the bathroom. After a quick shower and some clean clothes, I was out the door.

I ran into the café and spotted my mom at the cash register busy with a customer and gave her a nod as I headed towards the backroom. When I entered the back room, I found a clean uniform and put it on. Clara, one of the waitresses handed me the café notepad and a pencil.

"Go take orders from table three." She said.

I walked over to table three where a young girl was at. "Good afternoon, May I take your order?" I asked.

"I would like a breakfast burrito and chocolate milkshake." She said quietly.

I nodded as I wrote it down. "Anything else?" I asked.

"No thank you." She said avoiding eye contact with me.

"My name is Paul, if you need anything else just give me a call." I said and she nodded.

"Okay thanks." She said.

I groaned when I heard the sky rumbling again. It was always raining but this was Forks and there was nothing else to expect.

"Paul?"

"Yes?" I asked turning around, facing Clara.

"I can take care of table three, can you collect the plates and clean up?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course." I replied.

I went back into the kitchen and began shuffling plates onto a bin when the door bell rang. I looked up to see a girl carrying a suitcase. Strange, I thought as she dragged in a ridiculous purple polka dotted suitcase.

People in the café began staring and whispering about her.

"I can't believe she's back!"

"Did you hear what she did to her dad?"

"She should be ashamed of herself!" I heard a few people say. No one in Forks minds their own business. Clara pushed past by me to get to her.

"I got this." Elizabeth said to her.

God, my mom and Clara were so competitive.

"Paul!" Clara called out.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around.

She waved me to come to her. "Here you go." she said handing me a pair of gloves and sponge.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

I entered the back and turned around when I felt my heart go wild like I was missing out on something. I saw my mother walk towards the woman who came in. I couldn't see here face but she had beautiful brown hair. I felt a sudden pull towards her. I sighed and kept walking. It hurt my heart with each step I took. I tried to push the feelings down but it kept coming back up. I ignored it to the best of my ability and slipped on the yellow rubber gloves on and began washing the dishes.

About half an hour later I was putting the wet dishes on the rack to dry when the door opened and Elizabeth's head popped in. Calling my mother Elizabeth felt more natural than mom but she hated it when I called her that and preferred mom over Elizabeth.

"Are you finished yet?" she asked me.

"Right on time, I just finished." I answered.

"Good, we're going to close up in five minutes. Get ready to go." She said.

"Okay mom." I said.

"Mom?" I asked, I turned around to see my mom was running out of the café.

I sighed and shook my head. It was a Friday night and here I was waiting at my mother's café. I walked to door and flipped the open sign to close. I nearly finish putting the wet dishes into the dish rack when the door bell rang again.

"Mom?" I yelled annoyed.

"I need you to drive someone home. She's waiting outside. Take my car." My mom pushed past me into the back room and I groaned.

I wanted to go home but couldn't because my mom had the keys to lock the café and now I had to drive some girl out. I walked out and was surprised to see the girl with the suitcase was there. She jumped suddenly. I turned my gaze towards her and gasped. My jaw dropped and my eyes widen.

She blushed a lovely color of red and I wanted to put my hand on her cheek. I could hear her heart beating quickly. She had shiny, thick and wavy brown hair that went a little below her shoulders. She had a perfect figure, skinny but not stick skinny. I gulped. She had perfect eyes outlined with thick and long lashes and dark chocolate brown eyes. Her lips were full and plump and a light shade of pink. She had high cheekbones and her skin was flawless.

She looked like an angel.

I wanted to know everything about her. I wanted to love her and protect her. I never felt so joyful or so much love for one person before in my life. I looked down and I frowned as her hair covered her face. She took a peek at me and I smiled. She brushed her hand over her face and continued to stare at me. She was so beautiful, I wanted to reach my hand out and touch her to see it she was real. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Take a picture, it would last longer," she proposed.

"Beautiful." I whispered my eyes still roaming over her.

I found her.

I finally found her.

I walked over towards her and with each step I took I could hear both of our heart beating erratically and rhythmic in our chests. She smelt like peaches and vanilla. It was a wonderful scent.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi," she spoke. Her voice was soft, honeyed and warming. She smiled and when she did she revealed straight white pearly teeth.

"I'm Paul." I grinned.

I held out my hand and waited for her to take it. I felt something radiating through me from the tips of my fingers to my toes as she gripped my hand. She gasped and I was glad that she felt it too. It was electrifying.

"I'm Bella." She said as she pulled her hand out of mine.

I heard footsteps and Bella stepped away from me. It was my mom. She took one look at Bella and I and gasped loudly, her eyes gleamed with excitement.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hi honey, I'm Paul's mom, Elizabeth." She said grinning wildly at Bella. I looked back at Bella and smiled.

"Umm…hey I'm Bella," she said.

She was so beautiful. I was one lucky guy.

I flashed her a smile and I was overjoyed when she smiled back. I smiled back even wider. Her smile seemed too light up the entire room.

"Well I better get her home," I spoke to my mom.

"Okay," she told me. "Take care." She told Bella.

"Thank you." She mumbled in reply.

Elizabeth threw me a set of keys and I caught it.

"Let's go." I said.

Bella nodded in reply and followed me to my car. I heard something scratching against the ground and turned around when I saw the suitcase I didn't even notice it. I was completed focused on Bella.

"Here, let me help you." I said.

She handed it over to me and I put it into the trunk of the truck. I ran over to her side of the truck, helped her in and gasped when my hand accidently brushed up against her breast.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." I apologized.

Oh, no, now she's going to hate me. She going to think I'm a creep. I couldn't bear the thought of her hating me.

"It's okay." She stuttered out.

She sat up on the seat and stared at me. I didn't realize I was moving closer to her until our noses touched. I stared at her perfect plump and pink lips and then into the deep depths of her chocolate brown eyes. My heart was pounding wildly. I growled when I smelled her getting aroused. It was so sweet, the scent filled up my nose and I found it getting hard to breath. I tried to control my breathing and stop myself from not taking her right there.

My eyes roamed over her chest, her breasts were perfect, and I wondered what it would feel like to cup them in my hands. I could hear her heart starting too sped up. This was going way to fast but when she bites her lower lip, I forgot everything and let out a growl. I pushed her gently down and crashed my lips to hers.

I felt like I died went to heaven.

God, she was so gorgeous and a great kisser. I could just kiss her forever. She was perfect and all mine. The kiss was heavenly and it was nothing like I had ever felt before. Our lips moved together in a quick and forceful manner. She ran her hands up my back and I moaned into her mouth. Her hands were fisted in my hair and I moaned again. We pulled apart gasping and panting for air. I began placing ki**s**ses along her neck and jaw line. I bit her ear gently and I was earned with a sexy moan from her.

"I can smell your sex." I whispered aroused.

Our lips meet once again but gently this time. My hard on was behind her legs and she grinding up against me. She broke the kiss and we pulled away once again. I grasped her face and caressed her cheek gently. She moved her hands from my shoulders and wrapped them softly around my neck.

"Do you want too…?" I said and then paused. It was too late to stop now.

I wanted her to want this and not because she thinks she's being pressured and I certainly didn't want her to have regrets in the morning.

The words that came out of her mouth made me extremely happy.

"Yes." She breathed heavily.

"Umm…Have you ever?" I stuttered out.

I almost growled out loud at the thought of another man touching her. I could feel my cheeks heating up. Paul Meraz does not blush. Bella chuckled.

"No." she said.

She grinned and placed kisses along my jaw line like I did to her earlier. I groaned and she giggled.

"Have you?" she asked me.

I nodded and froze. What will she think of me now? She will be so hurt when she finds out about my past. I should have listened to my mom and kept it in my pants.

"Should we continue?" I asked.

She ran her hand through my hair.

"Yes." she paused. "Please?" she asked.

Her eyes got darker and she took a hold of my shirt. I kissed her on the lips and unclipped the clasp on her bra. She hung it on the rear mirror and I sucked in a deep breath. She was so beautiful. I pushed her down gently on the seat and attacked her lips, kissing down her neck and making my way to her stomach. I hovered over her and cupped her breast in my hands.

"Oh God." She let out a sexy moan.

Her nipples hardened and I put my mouth on her breast

"Oh god!" she cried out again as I sucked a nipple into my mouth.

Her hands tangled in my hair as I circled her nipple with tongue and switching and doing the same with her other breast. She moaned and arched her back.

"You like that baby?" I asked and she moaned in response.

She hitched her legs around my hip and began grinding against me and suddenly I pushed her down.

"Pants. Off. Now." I said overcome by lust.

I helped her with her pant and panties and tossed them into the front seat without looking.

"Lie on your back and spread your legs." I ordered.

She laid her head back onto the seat again and lifted her legs over my shoulders. I slid my hands up her thighs and felt her soft skin. I leaned in and kissed the inside of her thigh.

"Oh god." she moaned as I blew into her pubic hair.

"You smell so good." I groaned rubbing my thumb against her swollen clit.

Wetness pooled even more between her legs. She clutched my head and threw her head back and began panting as I dove my tongue into her, tasting and taking in her sweetness. She smelt like strawberries.

Mmmm…

"Shit Paul." She moaned as I licked and sucked. She let out a squeak and gripped my hair. I grabbed a hold of her clit and sucked hard on it as she pushed her hips closer to my face.

"Fuck." she moaned and I growled.

"You…taste…amazing." I moaned.

I slid my fingers between her folds and I could feel her getting wetter. I slid another finger in and she moaned. I rubbed her clit and she opened her legs wider. I circled around her clit a few times and then I slid back down her slit. I then used my finger to spread her lips. I plugged my tongue and twirled it around. Bella arched her back up and spread her legs open even more. I slid two fingers inside and began pumping quickly in and out of her while my mouth was sucking on her clit. She let out a moan and I felt her getting closer. She gasped and cried out my name.

She was panting as I lapped her up and kissed her thigh. I stared deeply into her eyes and our lips meet again. She angled her head to the side and the kiss deepens. I kissed her with all the force I could muster. I explored her mouth with my tongue, she started to push back against my tongue and we fought for dominance. She pulled away for a second, panting and gasping for air.

"Please." she whispered.

"Please what?" I asked teasing.

She whimpered as I cupped both of her breasts. She threw her head back as I pinched her nipples.

"Please what?" I repeated.

"Please…fuck me." She replied back panting.

I let out a growl and my chest rumbled loudly. I pulled away from her for a second, pulled my shoes off and removed my gasped and reached out and touched my chest. I pulled Bella towards me and she buried her face in my shoulder. I got my jeans off completely and I almost chuckled out loud when her eyes widened at the size of my manhood. I grabbed her legs and wrapped them around my waist. She let out a scream as I entered her. Tear drops landed on her cheek and I kissed her tears away.

"I'm sorry babe." I whispered and nibbled onto her ear.

She panted and clutched onto my shoulders. She tried pulling away but I held onto her tight.

"Sorry." I repeated.

I lowered my head and placed my lips against her neck and she stopped struggling.

"It's okay." she whimpered, still holding her breath.

I pulled out of her slightly and she took a breath. I entered her again, pressing up against her and she let out a scream again.

"Oh yes Paul!"

She held my arms as I slammed into her. I moved in slowly and she began panting. When she stopped breathing so hard, I gripped her ass and thrust into her hard.

"Please Pa-Paul." she cried out.

"Fuck me." she moaned.

"You're so tight!" I groaned.

"Paul!" she screamed out.

She moaned as I began thrusting into her faster and harder. She began to buck her hips up to meet my thrusts. I could feel the car shaking and rocking along with our movements beneath me. The car was filled with our moans and grunts and the sound of our skin slapping together every time I entered her.

"Harder." she called out as she pushed her hips out.

"Say my name again." I panted out. I love the way she said my name.

"fuuuck Paul." she moaned as I pinched her nipples.

I groaned and gripped her hips tightly. I was going to cum soon.

"Fuck Bella." I said breathing heavily.

She let out a scream as we both come so intensely. My cock pulsates and then twitched inside of her. Her face held happiness and pleasure. It was an indescribable feeling. I collapsed on top of her with my cock still buried deep in her. Our limbs were tangled and we were covered in a thick layer of sweat waiting for our pulse to slow down.

"You alright?" I asked breathing heavily as I placed a kiss on neck.

"I'm _great_." she said.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to Pook79 for betaing. Just one more chapter of Paul's POV and then it's Bella's and Paul's date. I'm sorry, I'm still making changes to chapter 9.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Paul's POV**

"Mmm…Bella" I thought to myself as I turned onto my back, last night was amazing.

She came back to my place and I made love to her again. I knew we were going way to fast but I just couldn't help it. I knew Sam would have my balls the minute he found out. I smiled in my sleep. I felt like I was on top of the world with my imprint lying in my arms. I hugged her tightly and kissed her. I opened my eyes in surprise.

"Bella?" I called out.

I unwrapped my arms from the pillowand my heart ached. I felt like crying. Where did she go? Why did she leave me?

I need her with me, she was my everything. I had to protect her.

Was this all a dream? I suddenly thought. Have I been cuddling with a pillow all night?

I sighed and sniffed. No. I could still smell her strawberry and peach scent lingering in the air. She must have just left.

I saw my drawers closed but a shirt was sticking out like someone had opened it. I mentally groaned when I saw the hot pink tank top and tiny black shorts. Janet, Jesse or Jessica something like that forgot to take her clothes with her when she left. Wow, I couldn't remember her name or any girl's name. There was only one name I was thinking about, Bella.

"Why did she leave?" I asked myself.

"Who are you talking to?" I turned around surprised.

"Oh hey mom." I said casually pulling the blankets up to cover my naked body. I wondered if she saw Bella.

"She left a while ago." She said sighing. It was like she knew what I was thinking about, it's actually creepy.

"What's was she like when she left?" I asked scared.

I wanted to find her but I had to wait until my mom left my room to put on my clothes. She leaned against the doorframe.

"I know you imprinted on her but please take care of her Paul. She's…fragile. I could see pain in her eyes. Stop doing what you did before." She said softly.

I bit my lip to stop myself from growling at her. "I will never hurt her." I firmly said.

"Okay," she said nodding her head.

She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed deeply. "I was surprised to see her this morning. She looked like she was in a rush to leave. I asked where she was going but she wouldn't say." My mom answered.

She closed the door behind her.

I jumped up and put on a pair of jean shorts over my briefs and a t-shirt. I grabbed a pair of running shoes off the rack and closed the door behind me as I left. I began running; my thoughts were all about her.

Bella, Bella and Bella.

I spotted someone in the distance who had long brown hair bobbing up and down and I felt much better, the sick feeling left my stomach. She walked onto the sidewalk away from the streets and away from the cars not that there was any at this time.

"Bella wait!" I yelled out and she halted immediately.

I looked at my watch and was surprised. It was early in the morning and I was never up before noon. Who in the earth gets up this early? But it was worth it, I thought. The sun was just rising making the sky a pale blue and light orange. I averted my eyes back to her and she rested a hand on her knee and the other against a tree. I could hear her panting as she turned around.

"What the fuck…" I heard her mutter out from afar when she saw me running.

"Paul?" she asked.

She looked like she was going to make a run for a second but our eyes meet and she froze. I sighed happily, looking into her eyes it was like imprinting on her all over again and she looked away. I could hear her heart pounding in her chest. My heart was also beating quickly with each step I took towards her.

"Bella..." I said upset.

Our eyes meet again and my heart leaped.

"Paul, what's wrong?" she asked. My name sounded so good coming out of her mouth.

"Why did you leave?" I asked. My heart was filled with sadness and pain.

"I—I don't know." she said stumbling over her words.

"I guess I was just trying to avoid the awkward morning thing." she said.

I sighed. "You avoided it alright." I replied.

I gazed into her eyes lovingly for a moment. She turned around and I cried out, panicking.

"Where are you going?"

"Bella?" I asked.

She had this far-away look in her eyes. I began waving my hand back and forth in her face. She blinked and nodded. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Where are you going now?" I asked again.

She huffed and I could see her breath in the cold morning air. "I…I really don't know." she stuttered.

"You don't know?" I asked puzzled.

She sighed. "I've been living with my boyfriend for two years now and the other day—"

As soon as she said the word boyfriend I began shaking. I will kill this son of bitch for whatever he did to my precious Bella. She took a step back.

"Paul?" she hesitated.

I was shaking even harder.

"Paul?" she whispered. It seemed like she was far away.

"Paul!" she shouted again.

"Look at me Paul!" she said.

She caught my eye and stared at me. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and tried to stop shaking. I wanted to scream at myself. I was such a fucking idiot what if I had phased in front of her. I hope I didn't scare her off.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized. "Next time that happens, don't come close to me." I warned me.

"What the heck is going on?" she pressed.

"Nothing. Finish what you were saying," I said quickly changing the subject and she rolled her eyes at me.

She hesitated, I knew she was thinking of what to say so that I wouldn't get angry again and began to speak. "The other day I—we broke up. I haven't seen my own family in a long time. I don't even know if they want to see me after what I did." She said looking down at her shoes.

I growled and was trying so hard for Bella to not get angry, my fist and jaw were clenched tightly. Bella looked up.

"Are you alright Paul?" she asked concerned.

She was actually worried about me. I smiled when she began rubbing my arm up and down soothingly and I instantly became calm.

"I'm alright." I grinned.

"I think I'm going home." she said.

She grinned back and I grin even wider, I took her hand off my arm and kissed her hand. Her cheeks became bright red.

"I'll go with you. I'll go anywhere just as long as your there." I said staring lovingly into her eyes.

I didn't care where she was going just as long as I was there. I would do anything for her. She smiled back.

"Go where?" she softly asked suddenly forgetting. She looked at me with a dreamy look in her eyes. I was glad that I had this effect on her.

I chuckled. "I'll go with you back to your home. I'm sure your family will welcome you back with opened arms."

She chuckled and shook her head. "You don't even know them." she said.

"Well, I want to meet them," I answered back. "Please?"

She shook her head again and I frowned. "I'm sorry." she said.

"Don't do that." she groaned when I gave her the puppy eyes.

I pouted. "Pretty pleeaaase!" I drawled out.

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Okay." she said sighing loudly.

I opened my arms and she stepped into them. I felt like I'd come home. I wanted to hold her forever in my arms. It shocked me at first. I guess this is was it felt like to imprint and I was so happy that I did. I can't believe there was **a** time in my life that I didn't want an imprint. I've never felt anything like that before but I want to always feel like that and to hold that feeling forever.

I couldn't think about her leaving my life. It was like I've known her forever. Her head rested on my chest and in that moment there was nothing more I wanted to dothan pull her chin up and kiss her sensually. I grabbed her hand and I could feel the sparks as we walked.

"Do you want to go back to my place to get your stuff?" I asked.

She shook her head no. "I can get them later." she said.

"Okay." I replied.

Then I remember what had happened the night before and I stopped and gave her a look.

"Oh and don't think your off the hook. We're going to have a little chat after this." I said rising my eyebrows at her and she groaned.

I put my arms around her and we began playing twenty one questions as we walked to Forks.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked curious.

"Lavender, what about you?" she asked.

"Brown and why lavender?" I asked.

I said brown because it was the color of her eyes. I could just stared into them forever.

"I use to go by this meadow where they had lavender flowers. It was beautiful." she replied.

I wondered where the meadow was. I hope it wasn't in the forest. She shouldn't be going in the forest. It was dangerous unless she was with me. We were now walking past the woods and into Forks.

"If you don't mind me asking…how old are you?" I asked.

I know that sometimes women didn't like telling their age to other people, my mother always told me it was rude.

"I'm twenty, how old are you?" she asked looking scared for a moment.

I knew that I probably looked older that I was.

"I'm twenty." I answered.

She exhaled relieved and looked at me in disbelief. "Really?" she asked.

"Really." I replied firmly.

A brief paused followed.

"If you could choose a power, what power would you chose?" she suddenly asked and she began naming a few.

"Invisibly, mind-reading, speed, or maybe shape-shifting." She told me as we walked around a slow-moving couple.

I jerked my head up panicked and met her gaze. Does she know? No, I shook my head. She couldn't have. She was Quileute which would have meant she didn't know the legends.

"Shape-shifting?" I replied.

"Hmmm." She said more of a hummed answered.

I was wondering what she was thinking.

She fell into step beside me. In less than half an hour we were there. From the far side of the road on the sidewalk I could see through the windows of the house. The curtains were pushed wide to one side leaving a view into the living room. I realized that we were standing in front of the Swans house. Leah, Seth and Sue had just moved in a while ago after Sue married Charlie.

"Are you sure we're at the right house?" I asked filled with panic.

"Yes." she said.

"Yeah right." I snorted, in disbelief.

"No really Paul. I _lived_ here." she replied hotly.

"_You_ live here?" I asked. I felt like my eyes were bulging out of my head.

"Yes, what's it to you?" she asked and squared her shoulders. She was so adorable when she got mad. Panic began to rise in my stomach.

"You're," I pointed at her. "The chief's daughter Isabella Swan?"

"Oh no, no, no, no." I placed my head into my palms and groaned loudly.

Charlie was going to murder me when he finds out that I've imprinted on his daughter and not to mention what Sue, Seth and Leah where going to do to me. I knew for a fact that Leah and Seth hated me. I should have been nicer to them. I could just see that happening.

_"Hi dad!" Bella would say._

_"Bella, is that really you?" he would said. _

_He walks closer to her and then sees me and frowns. _

_"Yo-you." He stuttered. _

_"I'm sorry Charlie bu-" I started to say._

_"You son of a bitch!" he would scream at me, his hands creeping into the inside of his jacket. He pulled out his gun and—BAM! Bull's eye, right in the forehead_

"They are going to kill me!" I said.

"Oh jeez, calm down you drama queen! Who is going to kill you?" she exclaimed.

"When Charlie sees us," I said nodding to our hands together. "He's not going to try and shoot me, is he?" I asked terrified.

"You're kidding right?" she asked giggling. If I wasn't so terrified I would have told her how cute her giggle was. She glanced over at me and stopped giggling.

"Oh." she said casually. "What? No, of course not." She said trying to reassure me.

"He won't even notice you once he sees me, that gun will be aiming towards me." she mumbled.

I began shaking again. Never, I thought. I would never let him hurt her and he would never because she's his daughter but me that was a different story.

"Paul!" she shouted. She stood on her toes and kissed me on the cheek, waiting for me to stop shaking.

"I'm sorry…I—I just haven't been feeling well that's all." I stammered out. I hated lying to her but I couldn't tell her yet.

"Overdramatic liar." she muttered.

My heart nearly tore in half. "What?" I said faltered.

"Nothing, I just think you're not telling me the truth." she accused and hesitated. "And I'm terribly sorry if I made you mad or upset." she added.

"It's alright. I should have told you the truth." I confessed but I wasn't ready to tell her yet.

"It's just that Charlie and Sue don't like me very much and neither do Leah and Seth." I said as she pursed her lips together hard as she thought.

"Wait, so you're afraid that my family or should I say former family wouldn't like you?" she asked.

"Yes, and don't say that. Their still your family and stop worrying about it." I said and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay." She said.

I suddenly pulled her chin up making sure she was looking into my eyes. It was like I was staring into her soul as my eyes penetrated hers. I smiled sadly. I knew she knew that I was lying but I couldn't tell her yet, it would just scare her off.

"I'm sorry." I said ashamed.

My heart was beating loudly and she gulped.

"And I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you." I said.

I bent my head down and my lips meet hers. My lips were forceful at first but she started kissing back with just as much force. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around my neck and pulled me closer to her. She fisted her hands tightly in my hair and when she tugged lightly, I let out a moan. The kiss was unreal, it didn't seen human at was animalistic. It was just simply a kiss between two mates. She pulled away after a couple of moments gasping for air. I touched her forehead against mine. We eased apart and I smiled widely at me.

"Everything will be okay. I will be there every step of the way." I reassured me.

"Ready?" I asked grabbing a hold of her hand again.

"Yes?"

"Are you asking a question?" I asked.

"No, I mean yes!" she firmly said.

She gave my hand a squeeze and I flashed her a smile as we began walking up the porch. I trailed behind her disgruntled. She was breathing heavily. She knocked on the door gently, her legs shaking as we waited.

"Never mind, I can't do this." she muttered.

She turned around but I grabbed her shoulders and held her in an iron grip tightly against my chest.

"You can do it, I believe in you." I said.

"Okay." she said shakily.

She looked down at our hands and smiled. I knocked on the door rapidly. Bella panicked again and threw her hands over her eyes and I looked up as I heard the door open.

"Bella!"

"Paul!"

"Bella _and_ Paul!" Leah said.

"…Is she alright?" Leah asked staring at Bella who had her hands over her eyes.

"Yeah, she's alright." I mumbled.

Bella gasped. "Holy shit, Leah?" she exclaimed.

"That's me," Leah said. "So, how may I help you?" She asked as she leaned against the door frame.

She gave her a friendly smile. I know I've been a bitch to Leah but I was happy to see that she was happy and in love with one of my closet friends.

"Bella…I don't bite." She said. She grabbed both of Bella hands from over her eyes and pushed them down to her side.

"What…why?" she trailed off shocked. Wow, she hasn't been in the loop with her family for years.

Leah sighs. "You don't know do you?" she asked.

"Know what?" Bella asked confused.

Leah looked at Bella and then at me and back at Bella.

"Charlie and Sue got married six months ago." Bella's jaw dropped and her eyes widen.

"But…Harry—" she barked out.

"Passed away two year ago." Leah replied back softly finishing her sentence.

"I'm sorry." she whispered looking down.

Oh no, I thought when Bella began sniffling, she was going to cry. I began panicking. I didn't like seeing her hurt, it hurt me too. I hugged her tightly and kissed her tears away. Leah gasped in surprise. Oh crap, I forgot. I didn't want her to find out like this. I wanted to tell her.

"_Oh_!" Leah said, with a look of on her face as she turned towards me.

"You—?" she started to say.

"Yes." I quickly said interrupting her before she could say anything else.

"Ahh I see." She nodded her head.

"Leah!" A voice from inside the house yelled. Leah turned around.

"WHAT?" she screamed back loudly making Bella jump. She turned back around to me and Bella. She chuckled after seeing the startled look on Bella's face.

"Sorry Seth sometimes doesn't hear me." She said.

I chuckled, Seth can hear well enough. Shape shifters had an excellent hearing, thanks to our genes.

"May we come in?" Bella asked.

Leah smiled. "Oh sorry, of course." She opened the door wider.

"Come in." she said. Bella nodded at her.

"Thanks." Bella said.

Leah stepped back letting Bella and I in. I smiled when I saw Seth and he gave me a nod hello.

"Oh I hear you alright…I just choose to ignore you." Seth grinned.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Leah shouted and stuck her tongue out as Seth.

Bella and I chuckled. I watched her as she looked around.

"We only moved in three weeks ago," Leah said.

"Oh." Bella replied back. She was quiet for a while as she walked around.

"Would you like me to get Charlie and Sue?" Leah asked kindly. Bella nodded as she let out another shaky breath.

"Come with me." Leah told us.

As we followed her to the kitchen I could smell cinnamon. I took a whiff, my mouth watered and my stomach grumbled when I smelled the apple pie that was baking in the oven.

"Charlie will come down in a moment and Sue's at the supermarket. She will be coming back in a couple of minutes." Leah said.

"Okay, thank you," Bella said.

We sat down at the round and small dark wood kitchen table with five seats.

"You alright?" I asked again making sure Bella was okay.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes." She said. I frowned, she was lying to me. I could tell she was really nervous, making me nervous also.

"Not really. I haven't see Charlie in so long, do you think he will recognize me?" she asked nervously.

Bella closed her eyes and put her head into her hands. I began patting her back trying to sooth her.

"Bella?" Charlie asked. She picked her head off the table,turned around and gasped.

"Is that really you Bella?" Charlie asked shocked.

"Dad!" she exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry if it's getting boring or if this story is boring just bare with me, there will be drama soon. Thanks to Pooks79 for betaing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Bella and Charlie just stared at each other.

"Come here!" he exclaimed, opening his arms.

Bella stood up so quickly she almost knocked the chairs as she ran over to hug Charlie. I smiled at them. I knew Charlie missed her a lot. I don't know exactly what had happened but from what I heard from Seth he tried so hard to get her back but she didn't want anything to do with him so after a while he just gave up.

"Bella, I'm really sorry," Charlie said softly.

Bella began crying, the tears flowing down her face. I stepped in to comfort her and hissed at Leah when she held me back.

"Don't." she said in a warning tone.

"I'm sorry, I am _so_ sorry." she whimpered.

"Me too." He whispered back to her.

She began sobbing into his shoulder as she held tightly onto him by his t-shirt. He rubbed her back soothingly and gave her a few pats. I heard the doorbell and keys jingling and knew Sue was home.

"I'll be right back!" Leah whispered to me, patting my back.

"Wait," I held her arm back. "You can't tell anyone, please." I begged her, meaning about Bella and I.

I couldn't tell the rest of the pack yet. Their big enthusiastic mouths would just ruin it for Bella and I.

"I'll tell Seth to keep quiet and don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She whispered back. Her eyes gleamed with excited. I chuckled knowing she was happy that she found out before Sam did.

"But you better tell them soon before _he_ finds out from someone else."

I let go of her arm and she walked away.

I focused on Bella and Charlie but tuned them out, listening to Leah in the other room. I heard her speaking in hush voices to Sue.

"Seth's upstairs doing who knows what. Oh and Charlie's in the kitchen talking with Paul and Bella." Leah said casually.

There was a gasp. "I'm sorry, did I hear that right? Bella…Isabella Swan is here?" Sue asked shocked.

"Yup, with Paul." Leah said.

"Paul? As in Paul Meraz?" she exclaimed. "Oh my God, did he…"

"Yeah." Leah said a bored tone. "But you and Charlie can't tell anyone yet. Paul doesn't want anything to ruin it."

"But he has to tell Sam!" Sue exclaimed.

"And he will!" Leah exclaimed back.

Sue let out a sigh. "Alright, I won't tell."

My attention snapped back when I heard my angel sniffling.

"I missed you so much dad." Bella said.

"I miss you too," he said. He patted her back before pulling out from the hug and suddenly I felt like I was intruding on them.

"I'm sorry, I regret so much ofwhat I did to you guys." she said.

I wanted to know what she did, but I was too afraid to ask because it might push her away. I would ask that some other time. Sue walked into the kitchen, with Leah right behind her setting down the grocery bags onto the counter and then she walked out of the room.

"In the name of love, is that you Bella?" Sue asked.

Bella looked up startled.

"Bella?" she asked again.

"Sue!" Bella exclaimed.

She ran up towards her and opened her arms wide. Bella and Sue hugged each other tightly.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" she exclaimed.

"I know!" Sue exclaimed back. They pulled away from each other and Sue held her shoulders and looked up and down at her.

"You are so beautiful and tall." Sue said. Bella wiped the tears away from her face and sniffled.

I pouted. I badly wanted to comfort Bella right now. I love her so much. Damn, if only the guys could hear me right now.

"Thank you so much Sue." Bella said, blushing. Sue and Bella began laughing.

I looked at Charlie and he looked just as confused as I was. What was so funny? One second they were crying as if the world was going to end and the next they were laughing their heads off.

"I'm so sorry!" Bella choked out.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders at me.

"Women," I said sighing while shaking my hand. Sue was still laughing withtears streaming down her face and she was clutching onto her stomach.

"I'm sorry." Bella said again.

Sue waved it off. "Let's all sit down." Sue suggested.

Sue and Bella took a seat. On one side of table Bella sat beside me and on the other side Sue sat beside Charlie. I watched Bella smiling as she watched Sue and Charlie. Sue touched Charlie's hand and they looked at each other and grinned. I wanted Bella and I to be just like them when we were older. Bella stomach let out a very loud grumble and she blushed as Charlie and Sue let out a chuckle. I turned my head to smirk at her.

"Bella, have you eaten anything this morning?" Sue asked.

I heard the back door shut quietly and couldn't smell Leah or Seth's scent. They must have gone out to talk and to leave the four of us to talk.

"Actually no, I haven't." She answered back.

I frowned when I realized, I should have fed her before we left. I was the worst imprinter ever, starving my imprintee. My stomach grumbled and I suddenly realized how hungry I was. I was surprised to remember my last meal was more than ten hours ago. That was a record for me.

"We can talk later, let's eat." Sue said.

Hallelujah!

"How does brown rice and chicken parmesan sound?" she asked. I could hear Bella's stomach grumbling again and I let out a laugh.

"Sounds _amazing_." she muttered out. "Thank you."

"No problem." Sue said giving Bella a pat on the back as she stood up. Bella stood up to help Sue.

"Would you like something to eat Charles?" Sue asked. Bella snickered.

"No thank you." Charlie said. Charlie turned beet red and I began laughing.

"Like father, like daughter!" I said.

"Are you sure _Charles_?" Bella asked jokingly.

Charlie shook his head. "No it's fine, I already ate." He said.

Sue looked at him then looked at me and grinned. "Paul, do I even have to ask?" she asked me.

I grinned sheepishly. "Please? And thank you," I said.

Sue chuckled. "No." she said sternly.

I think my heart just broke. "Bu-but…" I stuttered. "Why?" I whined. I was hungry and Sue was cutting me off. Sue chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I was kidding Paul, of course you can eat. I'm not going to let you starve." She said.

Oh, I thought and relaxed. She wasn't going to starve me to death. I licked my lips as Bella scooped chicken parmesan onto a plate and she handed it to me.

"Eat up." She said as she sat down beside me.

It was delicious. The chicken was juicy and I could taste the rich spices in my mouth. I didn't waste my time eating it.

"Can I have seconds, please?" I asked kindly.

Sue got up to refill my plate for seconds and she sat back down. "So Bella…" Sue started. "What brings you here?"

Bella puts down her fork.

"Did that Edwin do something? Did he hurt you?" Charlie asked and Bella rolled her eyes.

I growled softly, so Edwin is the name of the son of a bitch that hurt Bella.

"No dad, we just broke up." she said.

"Oh thank God." Charlie muttered out to himself and let out a sigh of relief.

Looks like someone else didn't like him. Yes! I needed to score some brownie points with him and Sue. Sue and Bella turned to look at him. Sue raised her eyebrows at Charlie while Bella glared at him and he froze.

"I'm sorry that things between you and Edger didn't work out." He said pretending to be sincere.

Edger? Wait, what? I thought his name was Edwin. I was going to ask but decided to let them talk, I could ask Bella later. We sat there in silence and I picked up my fork and began eating again.

"Are you still living at his place?" Charlie asked her.

Bella hesitated and shook her head. "No, well not yet. I haven't exactly moved out yet but I know I'm probably not wanted there ever again." she answered.

"What? Why? What happened sweetheart?" he asked.

"…I don't want to talk about it yet." She mumbled.

Sue nudged Charlie and both of them shared a long look. "Honey, you can always move back in with us." Charlie said.

"Leah has your old room but the guest room and attic are empty unless you want your old room back." Charlie suggested.

Bella shook her head. "No its fine, you guys don't owe me anything especially after what I did," I said.

"Of course we don't owe you anything, you're our family," Sue said grinning. "Family members don't let other family members become homeless."

Charlie and Bella chuckled. "Thank you." she said.

"But please think about it." Sue said.

I really wanted Bella to move back. I would be closer to her even though she would be twenty minutes away from me it would be better than to have her live in Seattle.

"Okay I will think about it." she answered back.

Sue continued to stare at Bella waiting for an answer. "So?" she asked.

"So what?" Bella asked back. Sue gave Bella a look.

"I would like to move back in if it's alright with you and Charlie," she said. "And Seth and Leah too." she added.

"Of course, they will welcome you back with open arms like we did." Sue said.

I nudged Bella with my elbow gently. "What did I tell you?" I asked happily. I was right, Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"How immature." she muttered out to herself. I was guessing that she didn't want me to hear that.

I faked surprise gasp and she smacked me gently, playing along and when she noticed Charlie and Sue watching and grinning at us, she blushed. We all burst out laughing. Sue pours some ice tea for me in a glass and I almost drank the whole damn jug. Bella leaned back and patted her stomach.

"How was it?" Sue asked eagerly.

"It was so delicious!" Bella exclaimed.

I noticed Bella watching me as I had **a** fifth plate of chicken parmesan and brown rice. I couldn't help if I was a pig, it was so good and I love food. I felt eyes on me and I looked up and grinned.

"What?" I asked my mouth full. "I'm a growing boy." I said.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." Sue scolded.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

Sue stood up and walked to the fridge and took out a plate and a bottle of whip cream and I drooled. She walked back to the table.

"Are you full Bella?" Sue asked.

"No, I'm still hungry." she said.

I noticed that she was staring lustfully at the apple pie and whip cream and I was jealous but then I remember she was looking at me like that too yesterday. I almost had a hard-on right in front of her parents. Think of dead puppies, Paul or Charlie in a Speedo trunks. It worked except I was close to throwing up. Bella and I both had two piece of apple pie and it was amazingly delicious. After she was finished eating, she picked up my plates and cup with hers and stood up.

"No Bella, it's okay I can do it." Sue said also standing up.

"No let me do it," Bella said. "And I won't take no for an answer." she said firmly.

Charlie waited until Bella walked to the sink and began washing the plates and cups and then he turned and looked at me.

"So you imprinted on my daughter?" Charlie asked sternly and I gulped.

"Yes." I said.

His face became softer. "Do you love her?" he asked softly.

"With all my heart." I said.

"Then you better take care of her and love her. I don't want to see her hurt or broken again." He said.

"Yes sir." I said. I let out a sigh, this was easy.

"But if you do even hurt you, I will hunt you down." He said. "And put a pretty little round riiiight there." He tapped my forehead with his index finger and I almost passed out.

Charlie suddenly began laughing loudly and I joined in letting out a weak laugh. Bella walked back with Sue a couple of minutes later and wiped her hands on her jeans. Charlie suddenly looked at his watch.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked him.

"I have to go and pick up Seth in about half an hour." Charlie said.

Bella and I looked at each other. "We should get going." Bella said.

"No! It's fine. Stay." Sue ordered.

"No really, thank you for everything," Bella replied back.

"And it was so nice seeing you guys again." Bella said giving Charlie and Sue a hug.

"It was also nice to you guys again too." I said. I shook hands with Charlie and then Sue.

Both of them walked us to the door. I grabbed Bella's coat and helped her put it on.

"That went well don't you think?" I asked. She eyed the hand gun on the rack beside the door.

"It could have gone a lot worse." she muttered.


End file.
